Shattered Soul and Weakened Wings
by TrekkieL
Summary: AU where angels are sold as slaves. Sam and Dean aren't hunters. Dean Winchester buys Castiel, an abused angel, in hopes of saving him from slavery. Unfortunately, Castiel isn't used to nice treatment. What will it take for him to believe Dean when he says he's no longer a slave? Fluff, torture, accidents, cuddles and crying. Destiel. Sabriel. Rated T for physical and sexual abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've recently adopted a dark side. I am completely against slavery myself, and this has been troubling to write, but the plot won't leave me alone, and I secretly adore using pain to join characters together... I say secretly, but all my fics do that... **_

_**Anyway, this is my first Destiel fic. It will be a multi chapter fic :) Enjoy:**_

Dean hadn't really planned to buy an angel. In fact, he'd sworn he'd never get one. He wasn't a huge fan of angel slavery, or any slavery for that matter. The point was Dean had no idea what he was doing.

Dean walked down the street, like he did every day, walking to the shop to buy some dinner for that evening. He thought about how Sammy was probably at a restaurant or someplace with Jess having a decent dinner. Of course, being a lawyer was sure to get Sammy the good future he deserves.

He walked past the shop, like he did every day, the one that sold the angels. As usual, he ignored it. He walked to the end of the street to the supermarket. He bought the usual: pie, a microwave dinner, some chocolate, an Asian girl's magazine. He paid for everything, except the chocolate, and left, walking down the road again.

He walked past the angel shop again, but this time, he stepped back. He'd always ignored the shop, the slavery, but this time… something was different. Before he realised what he was doing, he walked in.

Dean resisted the urge to gag as he entered. Hundreds of people were in there! Dean knew almost everyone in the town had an angel slave, hell, some even had two! But the amount of people in the shop at that moment was enough to make Dean want to throw up, and he was the strong Winchester.

"Velcome!" A large man approached Dean, open arms and a huge smile under his moustache. "You are looking for angel, yes?" he asked, taking hold of Dean's wrist and pulling him inside.

"Um… well… um, yes. I guess I am. Yeah, why not?" Dean smiled awkwardly. The man laughed.

"Ah! You vill find good angel here. Garenteed!" he threw his arms in the air. "Let me know vhen you vind one you like, yes?"

"Sure thing. Thanks." Dean nodded, trying his best to look around. The angels were kept behind glass, like puppies in the pet shop. Some of the angels stood with honour, while others just sat in the corner of their prisons. Dean wanted so much to break every glass cage and free them… but he knew if he did, there would be dire consequences. Dean glimpsed at each angel for about half a second, until one caught his eye.

An angel sat on his knees close to the glass, his hands in his lap and his gaze on the floor on the other side of the glass. His wings were visible, but not tidy. They were black, some spaces which held no feathers and some feathers stained red. His shirt and trousers were torn and dirty, like he'd just been dragged around. The angel's skin was marred with cuts, bruises and welts. His eyes were a sapphire blue, pure and deep. Something about him drew Dean towards him.

Dean knelt down to the angel's level, his gaze level with the angels eyes. The angel looked up for a second, and Dean saw the emptiness in those eyes for the first time before the angel looked back down.

"Oi! You with the moustache and the accent!" Dean shouted without turning away. "I want this one!"

"zis one?" the man laughed as he approached. "You vant zis one?"

"How is that funny? Yeah, I want this one." Dean shrugged, looking away from the angel.

"Zis one ees... It ees not ze strongest. No, it is veak. You do not vant zis one." The guy muttered, pulling Dean up. Dean cringed at how the man referred to the angel as 'it'.

"Listen here you fat son of a bitch, I want this angel, and you're gonna give him to me, even if I have to kill you for him." Dean growled. "You give me the damn angel now."

"Alright alright! I vas helping you get better deal but no. Fine, I vill get you your angel." The man muttered. "Vait at ze counter. I vill bring it to you."

"Cheers." Dean nodded, taking one last glimpse at the angel and walking towards the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Cheers." Dean nodded, taking one last glimpse at the angel and walking towards the counter._

"Well, hello there!" Dean turned to see a young woman with curly brown hair and hazel eyes smiled warmly from behind the counter. "You just bought an angel then?" She asked.

"Erm... Yeah. I guess I did." Dean let it sink in. He'd just bought an angel.

"You'll need these then." She smiled, handing dean a collar and a leash. Dean wanted to throw up there and then, but resisted the urge. "Just type you're name, address and phone number into this." The woman held out an electronic... thing. Dean did as he was told, entering his real details. The device spat out a silver tag and dean knew instantly what it was for. The woman attached it to the collar.

"Here. Now, you're name, address and phone number are there in case it runs away or gets lost." She explained.

"Great. Thanks." Dean nodded. The woman smiled and walked away, just as the fat man returned, tugging the angel by the collar of his shirt.

"Here it is." He shoved the angel to his knees. "It may be damaged but it'll obey you." He smiled. "I give you discount for damages, yes? Yes, I do that." He smiled, moving behind the counter. Dean paid, never taking his eyes off the angel.

"What's his name?" Dean asked. The fat man laughed.

"Name? It is slave! It has no name!" He gave Dean a strange look. "Your first time, yes? Oh you have much to learn!" The man chuckled. "This one is tamed. It vill obey you. If it does not, use zis." The man showed him another collar, but this one was plastic and chunky.

"Um... Thanks but no thanks." Dean pushed the collar away.

"It is necessity! I show you." The man smiled, unclipping the back and placing it around the angels neck. Dean saw the angel tremble slightly.

"No! No. It's ok, you don't need to show me. I've seen it before." Dean tried to stop the man.

"Nonsense! Zis button releases shock." He grumbled, pressing a green button on the remote. The angel tensed, face screwed up in pain as he tried not to cry out. Probably fear or being punished further, dean thought.

"Zis turns up current." The man smiled, actually smiled, as he turned the knob around, the shock getting worse the more he turned it.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Dean growled, taking the remote and turning the collar off. The angel tried not to look like he was gasping for breath.

"Sorry. Vas little carried away." The man smirked.

"Yeah, well, thanks." Dean removed the collar from around the angels neck, the man immediately replacing it with the collar and name tag.

"You are velcome." The man bowed. "You enjoy."

"Erm... Yeah. I will. Cheers." Dean nodded, helping the angel, his angel, off the floor and leading him out the shop. The angel winced at the sunlight, something dean understood. He didn't know how long his angel had been in there.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked, watching his angel take in the sights around him. His angel didn't respond. "Come here." He dean indicated. The angel obeyed. When Dean reached up to remove the collar, the angel flinched. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just gonna take this off." He reassured the angel, taking the collar off and putting it in his jacket pocket. It was then he noticed the red scar on the front of the angels neck, as if someone had sliced his throat. Dean carefully traced the scratch with two fingers. The angel looked at dean, puzzled and unsure.

"Ha ha. That's cute." Dean smiled before he realised what he was saying. "You... You can do a good lost puppy face." Dean muttered. "Come on, my house is this way." Dean indicated, taking his angels wrist. "What's your name?" Dean asked. The angel didn't reply. Dean thought for a moment before pulling out his phone and handing it to his angel. "You must have a name. Type it in here." Dean urged. The angel took the phone for a short minute before handing it back.

Castiel

"Castiel? Is that how you pronounce it?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "Ok, right. Castiel, I don't know what your last 'master' or whatever did to you, but I promise I'm not going to hurt you." Dean smiled. "And you are not my slave. I'm going to take care of you. You can have your name and-"

"Hey dean!" About half way home, Dean heard a voice he recognised. He turned to see his friend Bella behind him.

"Bella! Hey, how have you been?" Dean asked.

"I've been well. I see you've taken the advise of the town and got yourself an angel." She smirked, looking Castiel up and down. "I gotta say, you picked a beauty! I might take him for a spin later." She smirked again.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Dean growled, pulling Castiel closer to him by his wrist.

"He's quiet. What's his voice sound like?" She asked. Dean shook his head.

"One, mind your own business. Two, he can't talk, or won't talk, so I'm not gonna rush him. Three, why do you care?" Dean replied.

"He's just being reluctant. You should punish him, then he'll talk." Bella grinned. Dean watched as Castiel's expression changed to shock, then to acceptance.

"Um, dean? Where's his collar?" She asked. "You know he needs to wear his collar, right?" Castiel put his hand in deans pocket and pulled out his collar before handing it to dean.

"Cas, no." Dean took the collar from Castiel. "He's got a scratch on his neck. I don't want him to hurt it further." Dean half lied. He felt it was wrong for any angel to wear a collar.

"Nonsense! It doesn't matter! He's not allowed to complain!" She took the collar from dean and attached around Castiel's neck, tightening it slightly, but it was enough to make breathing difficult for Castiel. "There. Right, i have to go. Bye dean." She smiled, walking past the two. Dean muttered a goodbye before turning back to Castiel and taking the collar off yet again.

"You don't need to wear this." Dean told him. "Just, keep it in your pocket so you know where I live if you do get lost, ok?" Dean smiled. Castiel nodded, but still looked unsure. "And I'm not gonna punish you for not speaking. You can talk when you're ready." Castiel nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**_OMG, yes, I know... I've been gone for ages! I'm so sorry, just I have exams and coursework and homework and I'm stressed about it all, but I'll find time to write :) Mentions of physical and sexual abuse._**

**_Enjoy:_**

_"You don't need to wear this." Dean told him. "Just, keep it in your pocket so you know where I live if you do get lost, ok?" Dean smiled. Castiel nodded, but still looked unsure. "And I'm not gonna punish you for not speaking. You can talk when you're ready." Castiel nodded._

Dean smiled to himself once he reached the front door, fumbling in his pockets for the keys. He could see Castiel stood beside him, looking down at the collar in his hands with a confused look.

"Hey, you don't have to wear that, I told you." Dean indicated to the collar as he turned the key in the door, unlocking it. He just put his hand on the handle when he heard a voice.

"Dean!" a woman's voice called out. Dean inwardly groaned and forced as smile before turning to see his neighbour, Ruby, approaching.

"Ruby! How are you?" Dean forced a happy-to-see-her voice.

"I'm well, thank you, Dean." She turned her attention to the Castiel, looking him up and down and smirking. "This thing yours?"

"Yes, he is. And no, you can't. Don't even ask." Dean growled. Ruby laughed.

"I wasn't going to. Or maybe I was." Ruby laughed before glaring at the Angel. "Seriously, Dean? This filthy, broken, little thing? You could have found one so much better!" Ruby frowned as she circled Cas, who stood still, looking down at the ground. "Where'd you find him? Abandoned in the ally?" Ruby asked, yanking a feather from one of Castiel's wings. Cas flinched, but didn't make a sound. Dean tried to restrain himself.

"Don't touch him. He's mine." Dean tried to play the slave-owners role, not knowing how long he could keep it up.

"He's too quiet… Say something." Ruby snarled at Castiel. Castiel looked panicked, and looked to Dean. Dean didn't know what to do. He didn't know if Castiel _couldn't _talk or if he _wouldn't _talk. From the fearful look in Castiel's eyes, Dean assumed he couldn't.

"He can't talk… unless… I… tell him too." Dean lied. Ruby shrugged, slapping the angel's face hard. Castiel stumbled back into Dean, who caught him and held him close. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Dean cried, tightening his arms around Castiel. Ruby looked confused. Dean immediately knew he'd dropped his slave-owner act. "Only _I'm _allowed to punish him!" he covered up quickly, letting go of Castiel.

"Still, you could have picked a better angel." Ruby winked at Castiel. "Where's his collar?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, he must have lost it." Dean turned to Castiel, who held the collar in his hand. Dean shook his head and mouthed 'no' at the angel, who didn't move. "I'll punish him for it later." Dean winced as he saw Castiel's wings droop. "I'll go do it now, bye Ruby. Come on." Dean motioned for his angel to follow him. Castiel obeyed, not looking up from the ground until they were inside. Dean slammed the door shut, which caused Castiel to jump.

"Sorry." Dean apologised. "You know I'm not going to punish you, right?" Dean asked as he took his coat off and hung it up. Castiel didn't look up. Dean sighed, motioning to Castiel to follow him. Dean took Castiel to the living room. "You can sit down there." Dean indicated to the sofa as he moved an armchair in front of it. Castiel slowly sat down on the sofa while Dean sat in the armchair.

"Okay, Castiel? I need to make one thing clear." Dean started. "You are not my slave. You're not anyone's slave, okay?" Dean tried to smile reassuringly. Castiel didn't say or do anything. He just sat there, searching Dean's eyes. "Hold on." Dean told him as he got up and went to the kitchen. When he came back, he handed Castiel a notepad and a pen.

Dean watched as Castiel wrote. His handwriting was loopy and angelic in every way. He struggled to write a few letters, but he got there. When he'd finished, he handed the notepad to Dean. 'What would you like me to do, Master?'

"Cas… I told you. You're not my slave. I'm not your Master. I'm just going to look after you." Dean reached over and took Castiel's wrist. Castiel suddenly cried out, the first noise Dean had heard him make, and jumped up quickly, cradling his wrist. Dean stood abruptly. "Cas? What's wrong?" Dean asked. Castiel looked up with tear-filled eyes, looking extremely apologetic.

"Cas, it's okay. Just… can I see your arm?" Dean asked. Castiel looked frightened, but held out his arm for Dean to look at. Dean pushed the sleeve up gently and gasped slightly as he saw his angel's arm.

Cuts, bruises and scars cover Castiel's arm, the wrists red raw and skin torn from where it looked like he'd been struggling against restraints. Dean's eyes welled, but he shook his head. This would _not _be a chick-flick moment. "Cas? I want you to take off your shirt." Dean saw Castiel tense, but the angel obeyed, taking off his shirt and turning to Dean.

Looking at the scars, bruises and cuts all over his angel's body, he wondered how long his angel had suffered, how long the abuse had lasted. Dean snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Castiel trembling and tears falling down his angels face.

"Cas? What's...?" Dean was confused for about half a second until he realised. If Castiel was an abused slave, there was no doubt he was used sexually.

"Oh, Cas!" Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's thin frame, hugging him gently. Castiel tensed, not knowing what to do. "You can hug back, Cas." Dean clarified. He felt Castiel hesitantly bring his arms around his body, whimpering slightly as he did.

"Cas? You alright?" Dean asked, then felt Castiel shake his head slightly. "Alright, you sit back down on the couch, and I'll get you something to eat. You can put your shirt on if it makes you feel more comfortable." Dean pulled away and smiled as Castiel nodded and went to out his shirt back on.

Dean relaxed when he saw Castiel look more relieved once he was wearing his shirt, then Castiel turned to Dean. Dean reached up to wipe the tears from Castiel's face. Cas flinched and looked down, but Dean just smiled and proceeded to wipe the tears.

"You're safe. I won't hurt you." Dean almost winced at how soft his voice was. "I'll go make you a sandwich and a drink." He patted Castiel's shoulder and proceeded in the direction of the kitchen. Castiel sat back down on the couch while he waited for Dean to return.

_**Please review! Reviews are like oxygen to me ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_OMG! I have had so many reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! Nice long chapter for you all ;)_**

**_Tasha: Thank you! And I can assure you it will have MANY chapters. I think it will anyway..._**

**_Gustin azza: Dean is so good to Cas... I'm worried he's a bit OOC though... And I also hope Cas will be happy again_**

**_True Love's Kis5: Thank you!_**

**_River: Yes they do treat Angels like they're nothing and Dean is great to Cas! You will find out why he can't speak eventually. Thank you!_**

**_mikeysrevenge: Poor Cas..._**

**_Jinx2016: I love Dean's protectiveness too! Thank you! I will keep writing._**

**_Zana Zira: Thank you and I agree with the whole Dean-using-Cas thing... Bleurgh XP_**

**_sherlocks-skeletal-warlock: Thank you! I'm still your biggest fan!_**

**_Polaris: Hope this wasn't too long. Sorry if I upset you. *Throws a wave of feels at you but hugs after* And want to punch Bella and Ruby too XD Thank you!_**

**_Bubbles1843: Thank you!_**

**_Cory: I'm doing more! Yay!_**

**_Mr Chair04: Thank you!_**

**_MadWithMusic: Thank you so much!_**

**_Wow, thats a lot of people :) Thank you all! This chapter has Sabriel if you squint, which I do ;) I'll let you decide if you want Sabriel._**

**_Enjoy:_**

_"You're safe. I won't hurt you." Dean almost winced at how soft his voice was. "I'll go make you a sandwich and a drink." He patted Castiel's shoulder and proceeded in the direction of the kitchen. Castiel sat back down on the couch while he waited for Dean to return._

Dean thought about what he was going to do with Castiel as he made his Angel a ham and cheese sandwich, something simple to start with. He thought about _why_ he'd bought his Ang- Castiel in the first place. He wasn't going to keep him as a slave. He felt like he'd adopted a child the way Castiel acted and obeyed everything he said. Then, Dean thought about how he was going to get through to his Angel. He hoped if he took care of him, he would get used to being cared for and realise he wasn't a slave to Dean. Dean shook his head. That wasn't exactly working right now.

Dean decided Castiel could sleep in the spare room, the room that Sammy slept in when he came over to stay. The only problem was… would Castiel be scared of having the room to himself? Dean didn't know what Castiel had been through, or if he'd had his own room before. The change might be terrifying for his poor Angel…

Thinking about Castiel's past made Dean think about the scars. He felt sick when he realised Castiel was one Angel. There was hundreds, no… thousands of other Angels in the world. How many were used, abused and tortured? He knew Sammy had an angel. Gabriel, Dean thinks his name was. Sammy treated his Angel like a brother though, but Gabriel still served Sam. You know, went to the shops for him and made dinner for him. Jess didn't like Gabriel. Dean knew that, but Sammy didn't.

Dean took the sandwich through to Castiel, placing the plate down on the coffee table in front of his Angel, who stared at it blankly for a moment before looking at Dean, tilting his head and squinting with a confused look. Dean couldn't help but smiled at his Angel's innocence, but then he remembered _why _he was so innocent and his heart sank, just a little.

"It's a sandwich. You eat it." Dean explained. Had Castiel ever had a sandwich before? Or was he asking if he was allowed to eat? Dean felt sick that anyone could treat an Angel like this. "Here, look." Dean picked up one of the sandwiches and tore a piece off. "Open your mouth." Dean told him. Castiel did as he was told. Dean pushed the piece of sandwich in Castiel's mouth, telling Castiel to chew and swallow, which he did before staring quizzically. Dean laughed. "You carry on eating that, I'll go run a bath." Dean smiled as he got up and went upstairs to do what he'd said.

Once the bath was full of warm water, Dean went downstairs to fetch Castiel. The sandwich was half gone, which was a good sign. Castiel stood when Dean walked in.

"Hey, you ready for a bath?" Dean asked. Dean had considered letting Cas have a shower, but he had no idea what to do about Castiel's wings. Were they allowed to get wet? Wasn't there a special soap or something? Dean didn't know, so he'd simply run a bath. He'd talk to Sam later. Castiel didn't say or do anything. Dean took Castiel's hand, not his wrist after what had happened before, and led Castiel upstairs. When they get upstairs, Dean took Castiel to the bathroom.

"I would let you do it yourself but you're gonna need help with your back and wings." Dean told Castiel seriously. "I'm not gonna do anything to you, okay?" He asked. Castiel swallowed, looking from the bath to Dean before nodding. Dean helped Castiel take off his shirt and trousers, but kept Castiel's boxers on, as not to trigger anything. He helped Castiel into the bath before going to find some of his old clothes that Castiel could wear.

He found a plain white shirt and a pair of black tracksuits, something comfortable for his Angel. He also got his laptop and headed back to the bathroom. When he got in, Castiel was still sat up, staring at a tile on the wall.

"Cas? You okay?" Dean asked, putting the clothes and the laptop down on the floor. Castiel nodded. Dean reached up for the soap in the shelf and handed it to Castiel. "You okay to do this yourself?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded again, taking the soap and starting to clean himself with it while Dean took the laptop and researched how to clean Angel wings.

He found that there was a powder you had to get which cleaned them, then the Angel flaps it out. Dean didn't have any of that. He decided to risk washing the bloodied areas with water and a flannel.

"Hey, Cas? Can I use water on your wings?" Dean asked. "Just the areas with blood?" Castiel thought for a moment before nodding. Dean frowned. "Am I okay to touch your wings?" He asked. Castiel didn't respond. "Cas? I promise I just want to clean them. I'm not gonna hurt you. Can I touch your wings?" Dean asked gently. He cringed, for he had been so soft with his Angel. He barely recognised himself. Castiel didn't respond again, but eventually, he nodded.

"Thank you." Dean smiled, positioning himself so he was sat on the side of the bath by Castiel's wings, putting the laptop on the floor. Castiel slowly extended his wings so Dean could clean them. Dean put the flannel in the water and gently brushed the bloodied areas. "We'll go shopping tomorrow." Dean told Castiel while he delicately wiped the blood off. "We'll get you some decent clothes and some of that powder for your wings. Okay?" Castiel nodded.

Dean proceeded to wipe the blood off the wings and Once Dean had finished wiping the blood, he checked Castiel over, making sure he hadn't missed anything. Castiel's wings now had a blue shimmer to them, like there was some sort of blue glitter on his wings. Castiel flapped his wings slightly, probably because of an itch, but it was enough to completely daze Dean.

"Wow…" Dean hadn't noticed the word pass his lips, but his Angel was a thing of beauty. Dean shook his head at the thought and looked at Castiel, who was puzzled. "Your… your wings look so much tidier. That's what I… I was wowing at." Dean laughed awkwardly. "Is wowing a word? I don't think it is… I'm gonna shut up now…" Dean muttered, running a hand through his hair while Castiel returned to playing with the water.

When Dean and Castiel had finished cleaning, Dean left Castiel to sort himself out while he went and prepared the spare room. It had a bed, wardrobe with nothing in and draws, also with nothing in. There was also a bookshelf, which had a few books in, but they were mostly about myths and legends, all Sammy's. Dean was sure Sammy wouldn't mind if Castiel borrowed some. That was, if Castiel could bring himself to. Castiel was so loyal… too loyal. At that moment, Castiel appeared at the doorway. Dean smiled at him.

"You okay?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded, and Dean hoped he would find out why Castiel couldn't talk soon. "Good. Right, this is going to be your room. Are you okay with that?" Castiel walked into the room, looking around. His wings tucked in tighter than they already were, making him look tiny. Castiel nodded. "Okay, I'll leave you to get settled. There's books there, a glass of water, extra blankets, whatever. I'll leave your door open. My room's at the end of the hall if you need anything." Castiel nodded again. "Good night, Cas." Dean smiled, walking out the room but leaving the door open so Castiel didn't feel trapped.

As Dean got into bed, he thought about where he should take Castiel. He'd take him to get that powder for his wings, then some decent clothes. He considered going to the shop to let Castiel pick his own food, going to buy Castiel a cheap mobile phone so he could contact anyone if he needed and to get rid of Castiel's shock collar. He realised Castiel would need to wear his collar with the name tag when they went out. Dean's thought were interrupted when his mobile rang. He didn't recognise the number, but he picked it up anyway.

"Hello? Dean Winchester." Dean answered.

"Dean? It's Sam." Came the voice on the other end.

"Sammy? How you doin'?" Dean sat up, smiling.

"I'm doing okay. How's everything with you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, peachy." Dean muttered.

"What's up?"

"I bought an Angel, Sammy, and I have no idea what to do with 'im."

"What did you buy an Angel for? I thought you didn't like that slavery stuff?"

"I don't know! I just… he was abused and beaten, Sammy. He looked like he was gonna drop dead at any moment. I couldn't leave 'im there."

"An _abused_ Angel?"

"Yeah… I cleaned 'im up today, fed 'im and I'm gonna take 'im out tomorrow. He needs clothes, some powder stuff and maybe a phone if I can find one."

"He can have my old iPhone. I got a new one last week."

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean smiled.

"You know, dad wouldn't be happy that you're helping an Angel…"

"Well dad's not here!" Dean shouted. "Sorry…"

"Hey, it's cool." A pause. "I think mom would be proud of you." Sam added.

"You think?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Sammy."

"No problem. So, your Angel?"

"Yeah, he's beautiful, Sammy." Dean sighed.

"I knew you were gay." Sam laughed.

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

"How's you and Jess?"

"…I broke up with her." Sam mumbled.

"What? I thought you were all like 'found the right girl' thing?"

"She said I spent more time with Gabriel than her and she got mad and told me to pick her or Gabriel. So I picked Gabe."

"And you said I was gay." Dean chuckled.

"Hey! Gabriel is like a brother to me! I've known him longer anyway."

"You're so gay. You know-"

"Don't tell me dad wouldn't be happy I'm helping an Angel!"

"Ah, but mom would be proud." Dean remarked.

"Cheers. I'm gonna sleep. I'll drop the phone off tomorrow after my exams. Night, Dean."

"Thanks. Night, nerd." Dean smiled as he hung up, putting his mobile back on his bedside before rolling over and falling asleep.

**_PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! Xx_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_OMG! Thank you all for reading and everything! You're all wonderful! 3 chapters in one day ;) You lucky people :)_**

**_Feebleplatypus: NO! I WILL ALWAYS BE AMAZING!_**

**_Bubbles1843: Well, heres more for you ;)_**

**_River: Thank you so much! Hope you like this._**

**_Zana Zira: Thank you! You will find out what happened soon._**

**_Polaris'05: You will see Sammy and Gabriel soon :)_**

**_Jinx2016: Thank you! and you will ;)_**

**_summertime-nephilim: Thank you and you will :)_**

**_Enjoy:_**

_"Cheers. I'm gonna sleep. I'll drop the phone off tomorrow after my exams. Night, Dean."_

_"Thanks. Night, nerd." Dean smiled as he hung up, putting his mobile back on his bedside before rolling over and falling asleep._

Dean awoke the next morning, early. He rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. _5:20_. Dean was about to roll over and go back to sleep when he saw a shadow by the end of his bed. He sat up and turned his bedside lamp on.

"Cas?" Dean asked as he got out of bed. He then realised something wrong. Castiel was led on the floor at the end of Dean's bed, asleep, which didn't bother Dean as much as it probably should have, but Castiel had used his collar to tie his wrist to the bedpost.

"Damnit, Cas!" Dean half whispered as he knelt beside his Angel, untying the collar from around the bedpost. Castiel had tied it around his wrist so tightly, Dean didn't know if any blood was getting to his hand. Once Dean had successfully untied him, he threw the collar across the room and lifted Castiel up gently. Dean put Castiel down on his bed, turned off his alarm and took his phone before proceeding downstairs.

An hour later, Dean sat on his sofa, after getting changed into a black shirt, jeans and a green jacket, with a coffee in one hand. His phone and Castiel's notepad and pen were on the coffee table in front of him. He couldn't stop thinking about what Castiel had done that night. Had his previous Master made him do that? Dean imagined a shadowed figure tying Castiel's wrist to the bed post while Castiel just sat there and took it. Dean felt his heart ache for his Angel. Why did people do that? Maybe to stop their Angel's running away? Some sick moron had made Castiel so scared of disobeying and that Castiel could break out the routine. This made Dean feel sick.

He looked over at Castiel's notepad. _What would you like me to do, Master? _Dean sighed. Castiel must have been a slave for years… and God only knows how much torture Cas had endured. Dean wondered if Castiel had ever cried out or begged his Master to stop. Dean shook his head, refusing to think about that. If he ever found out who had done this to his Angel, he would kill them.

Dean's thought were interrupted when he saw his Angel appear in the door frame, looking confused and apologetic, his bed hair making him look so much younger that he probably was.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked, shuffling across to make space for Castiel to sit beside him. Castiel nodded, wrapping his arms around himself. "Hey, come sit down." Dean indicated the space next to him. Castiel looked unsure, but did as he was told. Dean smiled warmly at Castiel. "Last night… why did you do that?" Dean asked as he leaned forward and picked up the pen and pad on the table and handed it to Castiel, who looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"It's okay. You're not in trouble, but I don't want you to tie yourself to furniture, okay?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "Why did you do it?" Dean tried again. Castiel wrote on the pad before handing it to Dean.

_My Master wanted to keep me with him in case he got bored in the night._

"Cas… I'm not going to use you like that. I promise. Okay?" Dean caught on quickly what Castiel had meant. Castiel nodded, wiping his eyes with his arm. "Come here." Dean shuffled closer to Castiel, putting his arm around his Angel's shoulders. Castiel put his head on Dean's shoulder, but Dean felt him tense. "Hey, it's okay." Dean whispered, silently enjoying the contact. Castiel relaxed, his head resting on Dean's shoulder.

"I'm gonna take you out today, but you're going to need to wear the collar or we're gonna get some weird looks. You need to remember you are _not_ my slave and you can take the collar off as soon as we get home. Okay?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. Dean ran a hand through Castiel's hair, pretending to tidy his hair. "We're gonna go get you some clothes, some powder for your wings and some food. Also, Sammy, that's my brother, he's coming up later. He's got something for you. I think you'll like it." Dean smiled. "Do you want to get changed?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded.

"I'll find some of my old clothes and put them on your bed. You can go in the kitchen and eat whatever." Dean told him. Castiel stood up and nodded again. "I'll be two minutes." Dean pointed to the kitchen. "Food's in there." He smiled before leaving to find some clothes.

Dean found a black polo shirt with AC/DC written on it and a pair of blue baggy jeans for Castiel to wear. He put them on Castiel's bed, along with a grey jacket, before going downstairs. Dean found Castiel still on the sofa, doodling in his pad.

"Cas? You okay?" Dean asked. Castiel jumped slightly, but nodded. Dean sat beside Castiel. "What're you drawing?" Dean asked. Castiel handed over the notepad. Dean smiled when he saw Castiel had drawn pictures of kittens all over the front of his notepad. "You like cats?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "Hey, me too. I've never had one though. You?" Dean asked. Castiel shook his head.

"You're clothes are on your bed, if you want to go and get changed." Dean smiled. Castiel nodded, stood and left the room.

An hour later, they were shopping for clothes. Castiel had picked some black trousers and some long sleeved white shirts, and also a blue tie. Dean had picked up some things for Cas too. Pyjamas, comfort clothes, stuff like that. Dean had told Castiel 'as long as it's comfortable, you can have it'. Castiel was scared to take advantage of this though, which Dean knew. Dean had also found the powder for Castiel's wings, and a brush for the feathers.

While Dean was paying for everything, he noticed Castiel was staring at something. Dean moved next to Cas and saw he was staring at a beige trench coat.

"Hey, Cas? You wanna go wait by the door? I won't be a moment." Dean smiled. Cas nodded and, when he was out of sight, Dean picked the up trench coat and paid for that too. Dean thanked the woman he was paying and went to find Cas by the door. "You okay?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "Good. How about we go home, call Sammy and tell him to bring burgers? Then he can give you that thing." Dean smiled. Castiel nodded.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hey, Cas? You wanna go wait by the door? I won't be a moment." Dean smiled. Cas nodded and, when he was out of sight, Dean picked the up trench coat and paid for that too. Dean thanked the woman he was paying and went to find Cas by the door. "You okay?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "Good. How about we go home, call Sammy and tell him to bring burgers? Then he can give you that thing." Dean smiled. Castiel nodded._

They arrived home half an hour later. Castiel took the shopping bags and went upstairs to get changed, while Dean sat on the sofa and called Sam.

"Hey, Sammy. When you coming up?" Dean asked.

"In about two hours. I got that exam in half an hour, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Hey, could you bring Gabriel? I think he might be able to get through to Cas."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, bitch."

"Jerk. I gotta go. See ya later."

"Yeah. Bye, Sammy." As Dean hung up, Castiel walked in. "Lookin' good, Cas." Dean smiled. The corner of Castiel's mouth twitched up slightly. Dean sat forward. "Was that a smile?" Dean asked, smiling. Castiel ducked his head, smiling shyly. "Yes, it was a smile." Dean stood and walked over to Castiel, taking off the collar that was still around his neck. "You need to smile more." Dean told Cas. Castiel nodded. "Anyway, Sammy the jerk won't be up until later so I'm gonna go get us some burgers. You wanna come or stay here?" Dean asked, handing Castiel his notepad.

_Stay here, please._

"Sure thing." Dean smiled. Castiel followed Dean to the door, but was puzzled when Dean pulled out another shopping bag. "Turn around." Dean told Cas, who did as he was told. Dean pulled the trench coat out the back, helping Cas put his arms in the sleeves. Castiel looked down at the coat, gasping slightly as he ran his hand down the material. "I saw you looking at it in the shop. You could have just asked me for it and I would have-" Dean was interrupted when Castiel threw his arms around Dean.

"You're welcome, Cas." Dean smiled, wrapping his arms around Castiel. "I'll see you in a minute, yeah?" Dean asked, pulling away from his Angel. Cas nodded, moving over to the sofa as Dean walked out the door.

An hour later, Castiel got worried. Dean had gone to get burgers an hour ago, saying he'd only be a few minutes. He considered calling Sam, but he didn't know his number. Castiel swallowed, moving towards the door. Once he'd mustered enough confidence, he left the house.

Castiel walked down the street he had come up when Dean had bought him, knowing the shop was only a few buildings down. He looked around amongst the people walking past, until he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a voice he recognised.

"You're in trouble." The voice sneered. Castiel turned to see Ruby, the woman who Dean had spoken to outside his house. Frightened, Castiel ran, still looking around for Dean while Ruby chased after him. Castiel decided to hide in the shop, now just a few buildings down, but as he ran past an ally, he thought he heard a noise, so he turned back and ran down the alley. He sprinted half way down the alley, stopping when he saw a shadow. What he saw scared him.

About half way down the alley, he saw Dean sat against a wall, unconscious with a huge wound to his forehead, lots of blood and visible bruises to his face.

"I've got you, you little bastard!" Ruby shouted as she began running down the alley. Castiel knelt down beside Dean, shaking his shoulders.

"D… Dean…" Castiel tried to speak. "D…Dean! P… Pl… Please…" Castiel was suddenly pulled to his feet and slammed against the wall. He let out a grunt, but tried to call out to wake Dean. "D… Dean!"

"What did you do to him?" Ruby asked. "Did you knock him out so you could run? So you could escape?" Ruby shouted, slapping Castiel's cheek. "If I were Dean, I'd send you back!"

"Ruby! Let him go!" both Castiel and Ruby turned to see Dean, up and on his feet. "Now!" Ruby obliged. "Cas, come here." Dean held out a hand, which Castiel took. Dean pulled Castiel closer. "You okay?" Dean asked, examining the red cheek. Castiel nodded.

"Listen here, _Ruby. _Castiel didn't attack me. I went to get lunch, and I left Cas at home. He came to find me. I got jumped, okay? Some guys attacked me and took my wallet. Castiel was just looking for me. Anyway, what sort of Angel knocks out his Master, runs out in public and leads someone to the guys they'd just knocked out? Are you that thick? Why don't you go and interfere with someone else's problems and abuse other peoples Angels?" Dean growled. Ruby stood in shock while Dean took Castiel's hand and led him out the alley.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked, placing his hand over Castiel's raw cheek. Castiel nodded. Dean smiled. "You said my name."

"D…Dean?" Castiel tried. Dean smiled again.

"Yeah?"

"You… O… Okay?" Castiel asked. Dean laughed in relief.

"I'm fine, Cas. I'm okay." Dean replied. "However, I have no money so we're gonna go back home and we can eat leftovers. Yeah?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded.

_**Hope you liked :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you all so much for everything! I would reply to all your reviews but I dont have time atm so I'm just gonna say:_**

**_THANK YOU ALL I LOVE YOU! Xx_**

**_Anyway I know its' a small chapter but you find out why Castiel (Poor bby) couldn't or wouldnt talk, Enjoy:_**

_"I'm fine, Cas. I'm okay." Dean replied. "However, I have no money so we're gonna go back home and we can eat leftovers. Yeah?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded._

Once Dean and Castiel had got through the door, Dean took Castiel's hand and took him through to the lounge before going to the kitchen to get a damp tea towel. Dean moaned as he held the tea towel to his head, applying pressure and rapidly turning the towel red. Dean groaned as he walked back into the lounge. When he walked in, he saw Castiel stood by the sofa. Castiel stepped forward, handing Dean his shock collar.

"Cas… No." Dean shook his head, taking the collar out of Castiel's hands. "Follow me." Dean took Castiel's hand, leading him to the kitchen and pulling out a tool box. "Put the collar on the table." Dean told him. Castiel nodded, doing as he was told. "Okay, now step back." he motioned. Cas nodded and, again, did as he was told. Dean gave a shout of frustration as he swung his arm back, and smashed the collar up with a sledge hammer. Castiel jumped, watching in shock.

"There." Dean smiled, putting the hammer back and gathering the pieces. Dean threw the pieces in the bin before walking over to Castiel. "I will never use that god damn thing on you. Ever. You understand?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "What on Earth made you think I was gonna punish you anyway?"

"I left… left the house…" Castiel muttered, looking down. Dean stepped forward, lifting Castiel's chin up with two fingers.

"Hey, you could have saved my life out there. If anyone deserves to be punished, it most definitely isn't you. Ruby, yes, but not you." Dean smiled. "Thank you." Castiel didn't reply. "I need to talk to you. Come sit down." Dean suggested, moving over to the sofa. Castiel sat beside him.

"Why couldn't you talk?" Dean asks quickly. Castiel shuffled a little. "Please, tell me." Dean put a hand on Castiel's knee.

"My... My master... When my master punished me... At first... I kept crying out... And master didn't like it... So my master... Master punished me more... For talking." Castiel explained, tears forming in his eyes. "I never learned... So... A few weeks before I was sold... master did this..." Castiel pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck, revealing the red cut Dean had seen when he had bought Castiel.

"Your master's a dick." Dean muttered, running a finger over the scar.

"I was... I was too scared to talk... After that... But you were in trouble..." Castiel ducked his head in an attempt to hide his tears.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna do anything to you." Dean pulled Castiel closer. Dean smiled when Castiel clung to his shirt. "You're okay."

"My master... Would never have done this..." Castiel sniffed.

"You know I'm not your master, right? I would never punish you." Dean kissed Castiel's forehead. "You're not a slave anymore." Dean assured him.

"Thank you... Dean..." Castiel muttered, burying his face in Dean's shirt.

"No problem." Dean replied, resting his chin on Castiel's head.

Dean woke up an hour later, realising he and Castiel must have repositioned themselves because Dean was led on the sofa with his Angel, sleeping peacefully with his head on Dean's chest. Dean smiled at the sight of Castiel sleeping. He looked peaceful, which was a rare sight. Dean ran a hand through Castiel's hair, cuddling him closer as if he would just disappear.

Deans first thought was how thin Castiel was. He decided he would make Castiel a snack before Sammy arrived. Then he could get some money off Sam for dinner. He looked at the clock. Sam would be over within the next half an hour.

His second thought was how he felt about Castiel. Dean wasn't gay, as he constantly reminded everybody, but there was something about this Angel, something that made him special. Dean knew he loved him, there was no denying it, but Castiel was probably freaking out as it was. He didn't need to worry about relationships.

Dean's third thought was how tired Castiel actually looked, even while sleeping. He lifted Castiel's sleeves to reveal the cuts and scars. He sighed. He would kill whoever had done this to his Angel. Castiel stirred, shuffling before resting peacefully. Castiel had moved so his mark on his throat was visible. Dean traced the scar, wishing he could simply heal his poor Angel. Castiel stirred again, this time, waking up completely. He suddenly panicked.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm here." Dean whispered. Castiel looked into Dean's eyes and relaxed. "Good, cool and calm, okay Cas?" Dean smiled. Cas smiled back.

_**Reviews pretty please? Xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_ Thank you SOOO much to everyone and anyone who is reading this fanfic. I'm so sorry for the late update... but I'm going through shit at the moment and everythings changing and I'm not getting much done at all... so sorry about that..._**

**_MadWithMusic: I know! And thank you so much :)_**

**_Jinx2016: Me too. Here is your Sam and Gabe ;)_**

**_Feebleplatypus: Thank you bby :D_**

**_Polaris'05: You could be right with who did this to Cas, I hope you like :)_**

**_Choneygirl: I guess you like this then? :)_**

**_Amnagreile99: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! :D_**

**_Kasey123: Here's more ;)_**

**_TrinityCiappio: I hope he wasn't too annoyed ) Thank you!_**

**_Captain-Obviouss: Thank you! :)_**

**_WhitR: Thank you! Look no further :D_**

**_River: Thank you! I was a little uncertain of this fic but I'm glad everyone likes it :D_**

**_bubbles1843: Updated ;)_**

**_Nae'ka: Here's Gabriel :)_**

**_Zana Zira: You'll find out who it was soon ;)_**

**_Gustin azza: Poor baby indeed. I feel evil :D_**

**_wait-till-you-read-book-seven: Thank you! Updated :D_**

**_Iamtoolazytolog: I will think about adding Lucifer, however I don't know if I could fit him in. And thank you! :)_**

**_wamperka: Sammy and Gabe are here ;)_**

**_NCISBALTOFAN: Thank you so much! :)_**

**_IDK but you said you were called me?: Thank you so much and yes, SABRIEL WILL BE INVOLVED! IT IS LAW! :D_**

**_Tia: Thanks, and yes :)_**

**_THERE WILL BE SABRIEL! ENJOY:_**

_"Hey, Cas!" Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm here." Dean whispered. Castiel looked into Dean's eyes and relaxed. "Good, cool and calm, okay Cas?" Dean smiled. Cas smiled back._

Castiel and Dean were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Stay here, it's probably Sammy." Dean smiled, sitting up and patting Castiel's shoulder before standing and opening the door.

"Hey bitch." Dean laughed, opening the door wide to allow Sam and Gabriel in.

"Hey jerk." Sam retorted.

"Dean is not a jerk." Castiel stood, head tilted at Sam.

"Of course he not. It's a family thing." Sam smiled. "You must be Castiel."

"Yes. You must... be Sam." Castiel turned to Gabriel. "You... are a slave?" Castiel asked.

"Ha! Don't think so, kiddo." Gabriel winked. "Used to be, till Sasquatch here played the knight in shining armour."

"Come on in, sit down and I'll get everyone a coke. Castiel's just started speaking again, so don't push him." Dean warned and walked over to Castiel. "They're not gonna hurt you. Sure, Gabriel's a bit hyper active but they're good kids." Dean smiled. "You can go and talk to them."

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel nodded. Dean went to get some cans of coke and Castiel sat beside a Gabriel on the couch. Sam sat on the arm chair opposite to give he Angels some space. Gabriel sensed Castiel was nervous, so he tried to start a conversation.

"I hope Dean is as good as Sam." Gabriel smiled. Sam decided to butt in.

"This is as serious as he's ever been." Sam chuckled. Castiel smiled a little.

"Your wings…" Gabriel indicated. "They don't look too healthy, and neither do you."

"I would… rather not talk about it…" Castiel sighed.

"Hey, that's fine." Gabriel smiled.

"Speaking of wings… Where are yours?" Castiel asked, noticing Gabriel didn't have any wings.

"Oh, they're there, kiddo." Gabriel smirked. "Gigantor found a spell to hide my wings so I look human. No collar plus no wings equals assumed human." Gabriel explained.

"I'll email Dean the spell. I know he'll want to use it." Sam smiled.

"Thank you." Castiel nodded.

"Seriously, kiddo. The Winchesters will treat you well." Gabriel put an arm around Castiel's shoulders. "Take this for example, Sam picked me over his girlfriend." Gabriel smirked.

"That's... because he loves you." Castiel tilted his head. No one noticed Dean at the door frame.

"What?" Gabriel suddenly looked shocked. Sam shrank down in his chair.

"Sam. I assume he loved his girlfriend a lot?" Castiel asked.

"More than I've seen anyone love anything." Gabriel replied.

"And he picked you… which means he loves you more… than he loved her." Castiel explained. Gabriel turned to Sam.

"This true, Sasquatch?" He asked. Sam's cheeks burned red and he looked away.

"Yeah..." Sam muttered. Gabriel and Sam didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry... I did not mean to ruin your relationship..." Castiel broke the silence and looked at the ground.

"Who says you ruined it?" Gabriel asked, standing up and walking over to Sam. Gabriel knelt down, took Sam's head in his hands and kissed him, gently and quickly, just to be sure. When he pulled away, Sam immediately pulled him closer for another kiss, less shy this time.

"Nice work, Cas!" Dean laughed as he walked into the room. Castiel looked confused.

"Was that... a sarcastic comment?" Castiel asked as Dean sat beside him on the sofa, handing him a coke can.

"Not even close! The sexual tension between those two hurts your eyes after a year or so." Dean chuckled.

"I did not mean... for this to happen." Castiel muttered. Dean put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, listen to me." Dean smiled sadly. "When we were kids, our mom died in a house fire, our dad died a few years later trying to find the guy who set the house up in flames, so dad's friend, Bobby, had to look after us, but he had a heart attack and then Jess left him. This is the best thing that's happened to Sammy in a long, long time." Dean wiped his eyes and pulled Castiel into a hug. "Thank you."

"Dean? You're crying..." Castiel pulled away, wiping away Dean's tears. Sam looked over worriedly. "Dean?" Castiel looked confused. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Cas. I'm better than fine." Dean smiled.

"Hey, Cas?" Sam asked. "Me and Dean spoke on the phone, and I told him I'd bring something over for you." Sam smiled, standing and walking over to Castiel, holding out an iPhone in his hand. "I got a new phone last week, so you can have this one." Sam handed him the phone.

"You... You trust me with this?" Castiel asked.

"It's your phone now, Cas. You can do what you like." Sam told him. Castiel stood and hugged Sam, who awkwardly patted his back.

"Thank you." Castiel smiled, pulling away.

"No problem." Sam told him.

"Hey, I'll help you put music and apps on there later. Hope you like AC/DC." Dean chuckled.

"I do not understand that reference." Castiel looked confused.

"Of course you don't, buddy. Trust me, you'll fall in love with music." Dean smiled.

"Dean, Me and Gabe haven't had lunch yet, so we need to go get some. Do you want to come?" Sam asked.

"Actually, me and Cas haven't had lunch either, but I think we'll stay here. Castiel isn't too good with the whole 'going outside' thing." Dean linked his arm with Castiel, just to keep Castiel close to him. "Oh, and Sammy? You wouldn't have any money I could borrow?"

"Sure, What'd you do with yours?" Sam asked, fishing some money from his pocket.

"I got jumped." Dean muttered.

"You what?! Are you okay?!" Sam panicked, looking Dean over.

"I'm fine. Cas found me before I died." Dean laughed. Castiel trembled slightly.

"Dean, this isn't funny. Castiel's worried about you, just look at him!" Gabriel indicated to the Angel.

"Damn! I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't mean it. I was joking." Dean attempted to calm the Angel down. Sam handed Dean the money.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean smiled.

"Alright then, we'll see you soon." Sam smiled. "Bye, Castiel."

"Dean-o will take great care of you." Gabriel winked. "Maybe you two should grow a pair and admit it." Gabriel added. Sam nodded in agreement. Dean stuck a finger up. "Bye kiddos." Gabriel smirked

"Bye." Cas and Dean waved as Sam and Gabriel walked out, shutting the door.

"Dean? What did Gabriel mean by-"

"Absolutely nothing you need to worry about." Dean replied quickly, "What do you want for lunch?" Dean asked.

"I don't mind." Castiel shrugged.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry it's short, but I figured you might want to know WHO HIS MASTER WAS! :D Enjoy:_**

_"Dean? What did Gabriel mean by-"_

_"Absolutely nothing you need to worry about." Dean replied quickly, "What do you want for lunch?" Dean asked._

_"I don't mind." Castiel shrugged._

Dean and Castiel had gone to the supermarket together, Dean keeping a grip on Castiel's arm at all times, but being wary of Castiel's wounds. Castiel had clung back, gripping the bottom of Dean's jacket. They'd bought some sausages, some bacon, eggs, ice cream, pie and cookies. Dean bought Castiel some strawberries, some bars of chocolate and some other fruits to keep him healthy, but also some crisps and some meat to help him gain some weight. Castiel hadn't said a word since they left the house.

They got home and ate a fried breakfast for lunch, which Castiel enjoyed. Dean couldn't stop smiling when he saw Castiel devouring the meal. Castiel had fed Dean some of the leftover bacon he didn't want, which had caused Dean to blush but he tried to hide it. Dean had installed some apps onto Castiel's phone, showing him how to use them. He loaded up his computer and used Sam's account to buy some songs, as well as syncing some albums he had.

Castiel and Dean sat on the sofa for the majority of the day, listening to some songs on Castiel's phone with a set of headphones. Castiel noticed when Dean had started singing along to some of the songs, but he didn't say anything. He rather enjoyed the sound of Dean's voice.

Castiel eventually fell asleep on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled, kissing the top of Castiel's head and repositioning them both so they were lying on the sofa again. Dean looked at the time on Castiel's phone. 10:30pm. No wonder Castiel was tired. At least he wasn't tying himself to the furniture. Dean smiled as he drifted to sleep.

At around 1am, Castiel had started screaming in his sleep, which immediately woke Dean. Dean shook Castiel's shoulders, attempting to wake the sleeping Angel. Castiel didn't wake, but he started muttering… no, begging, in his sleep. Dean went to feel Castiel's forehead, but when his hand touched, a pale blue light shot up his arm and a white light engulfed him.

_When Dean's vision cleared, he was in a different place. It was a basement, one he'd never seen before. _

_"Hello?" He called out. No one replied. "Well isn't this great!" He muttered to himself. He almost jumped when he heard a booming voice shouting and cursing. The door suddenly opened, revealing a dark figure. It took a few seconds for Dean to realise the figure was dragging Castiel behind him, and a few more seconds to realise this was Castiel's dream. Castiel was suddenly forced to his knees, the figure towering over him._

_"You stupid piece of shit! When I ask for something to be done you bloody well do it!" The figure screamed, slapping Castiel hard in the face, causing dean to jump and Castiel to cry out, obviously unable to keep quiet._

_"Shut up!" The figure growled, slapping Castiel again. Castiel began sobbing. "I warned you what would happen of you spoke you ignorant bastard!" The figure walked off, somewhere to the left, and came back with a knife of some sort. Deans heart skipped a beat._

_"No! No... Please! No! I'm sorry! Please! I'm so sorry!" Castiel begged. Dean felt his chest tighten. He didn't know if he could interfere with the dream..._

_"Please?! You're begging me not to?! You think a useless being like you doesn't deserve this?! Well, you deserve to die! But I need you here, to serve me, like the useless piece of shit you are!" The figure leaned forward, grabbing Castiel by the collar and pulling him forward before shoving a makeshift gag into Castiel's mouth, tying it tightly._

_"Oi! Stop it! Leave him alone!" Dean shouted, but the figure either couldn't hear him or ignored him. Dean started to walk closer._

_"You should learn to keep your mouth shut." The figure sneered, standing behind Castiel with the knife, now to the sobbing Angel's throat. As the figure was about to press the knife harder, Dean ran over, grabbing the figures arm and twisting it, causing the knife to fall to the ground. Dean had seconds, so he ran over to Castiel, who was still on his knees. Dean knelt beside him._

_"Cas? Hey, Cas, I'm here. It's okay." Dean reassured him, taking Castiel in his arms and holding him close. "This is a dream, Cas. It's not real. You need to wake up. Okay? Just wake-" At that moment, the figure stepped into the light, revealing a person. One Dean recognised. _

_"Cas? Cas, I need you to wake up, okay. Wake up!" Dean pleaded, shaking Castiel's shoulders. Castiel continued crying through the gag. "Cas!" Dean forced Castiel to look at him. "Please, wake up." Dean pleaded. Castiel nodded._

Dean and Castiel both woke up at the same time, Dean gasping for breath and Castiel screaming. Dean sat up, kissing Castiel's forehead and desperately pulling the distraught Angel close to his chest, trying to calm him down. Castiel's sobs came out in heart-wrenching howls, which caused Dean to hug him tighter.

"Cas! It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. That bastard won't hurt you. I promise. I love you." Dean whispered as he ran a hair soothing through Castiel's hair as he sobbed. Dean was at a loss at what to do, so he cradled Castiel close, offering comforting words.

"Was that your master?" Dean asked gently. Castiel nodded and continued to cry. Dean had no idea what to do, so he held Castiel close as he switched the TV on by the remote, putting on some cartoons for Castiel to watch.

The sobbing had continued for half an hour until Cas had calmed down and sat silently watching the cartoons. Dean was sat up with Castiel's head on his shoulder.

"Dean?" Castiel broke the silence.

"I'm here, Cas." Dean pulled Castiel closer.

"I love you too." Castiel yawned, nuzzling closer to Dean. Dean was about to reply, but the Angel had fallen asleep again, his tears staining his face. Dean kept a firm hold on Castiel, holding him close while he took his phone out his pocket, fumbling through his contacts.

**_To: Ruby_**

**_I'm going to kill you for what you did to Cas, you evil bitch! _**

**_*sent*_**


	10. Chapter 10

OMG thank you all so much for commenting and liking and just reading I love you all.

Bubbles1843: I or at least I try to at least keep him in character because no one else is. And I have something up my sleeve, and it and It wasnm glad you liked it.

Jinx2016: Me too! And I nearly cried writing the nightmare. (I might be cruel but Itt want a shock collar! I beg you! Here is more for you.

BookAdict67: I could never forget you!

Guest: Continued.

Enjoy:

To: Ruby

I'm gonna kill you for what you did to Cas, you evil bitch!

*sent*

Castiel woke up first that morning, panicking when he saw Dean was still asleep.

"Dean?" Castiel sat up, shaking Dean by the shoulders. Dean woke immediately.

"Cas?" Dean pulled Castiel into a hug. "It's okay. She's never going to hurt you again. I promise." Dean kissed the top of his head.

"Dean... When I said-"

"That you loved me?" Dean finished.

"Yes. I understand if-" Castiel was interrupted a second time, this time by Dean kissing him softly. Castiel was surprised, but felt himself relaxing into the kiss. Dean pulled away quite suddenly.

"Damn... I'm sorry..." Dean murmured. Castiel shook his head.

"Don't be sorry." He rested his head on Dean's chest and Dean automatically wrapped his arms around his Angel.

"That stupid cow won't hurt you again." Dean vowed. "I won't let her."

Castiel decided to try and have a shower, so he left the room. Dean picked up his phone, seeing he got an email in the night. He opened the email:

Dean,

Gabriel bets you and Cas have kissed by now, but I think you two are still 'working it out'.

Anyway, I promised Castiel the spell to hide his wings, so here.

Dean smiled. Castiel would be overjoyed. Dean decided to phone Sam and thank him.

"Sam Winchester."

"Hey gay bitch." Dean laughed.

"Hey gay jerk." Sam retorted. "How's you and Castiel?"

"We're good... Very good." Dean smiled at the thought. "Gabriel was right."

"Oh, so you two...?"

"Yep."

"We all knew it was gonna happen." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks for the spell." Dean remembered why he'd phoned. He didn't notice Castiel walk into the room.

"No problem. How's Cas?" Sam asked.

"He's not so good..." Dean sighed.

"Wait, what do you mean 'not so good?'" Sam asked.

"He had a nightmare and I saw who his master was." Dean explained.

"You know who did that to him?! Who was it, Dean?"

"It... It was Ruby, Sam..." Dean's voice broke. "It was fucking Ruby who lives not too far away who has been abusing Castiel since I saved him. No wonder he was so terrified of her..."

"Hey, Dean. It's gonna be okay. You just need to calm down. Me and Gabe will come over as soon as we can and we'll talk about how we're going to deal with her, okay?"

"Thank you, Sammy." Dean sniffed. Castiel moved around the sofa and sat beside Dean, wrapping his arms around him in a loose hug. Dean smiled. "Thanks, Cas."

"Say hi to Gabriel for me, Sam." Castiel called down the phone.

"I will. Bye guys."

"Bye Sam." Dean hung up. "That was a quick shower, Cas."

"Actually... I couldn't find the powder for my wings." Castiel removed his arms.

"I've got it. I'm gonna do your wings after the shower, okay?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "Good."

Castiel went off again, so Dean decided to make some breakfast. He cut up some fruit he had bought for Castiel and melted some chocolate in a pan. He put the chopped up fruit in a bowl and poured the melted chocolate on top. Just as he finished eating his, half an hour later, Castiel walked in with his usual trench coat, tie, trousers and shirt, his hair damp and in all directions. He still looked half asleep.

"Hey, Cas." Dean smiled. "You awake?"

"I do not believe so." Castiel muttered. "I feel groggy." Castiel gripped the wall for support, but Dean assumed he was just tired and worn out.

"I made breakfast." Dean smiled, handing Castiel his bowl.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas smiled as he popped a strawberry in his mouth. "This is delicious."

"It's just fruit and chocolate." Dean chuckled as he cleaned up the pan in the sink. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Castiel smiled. They were Interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Could you get that, Cas? It might be Sam." Dean asked as he washed up his empty bowl and dried his hands. Castiel nodded, walking over to the door. When he opened the door, he froze in shock. Ruby stood there, holding a knife in her hand. Behind her stood a man.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

_"Could you get that, Cas? It might be Sam." Dean asked as he washed up his empty bowl and dried his hands. Castiel nodded, walking over to the door. When he opened the door, he froze in shock. Ruby stood there, holding a knife in her hand. Behind her stood a man._

When he opened the door, he froze in shock. Ruby stood there, holding a knife in her hand. Behind her stood a man.

"De-!" Castiel cried, interrupted by Ruby shoving him into the wall and holding him there by his throat, the knife just resting on the angels shoulder. Castiel whimpered.

"You bastard! You've caused me more trouble than you're worth!" Ruby snarled, pushing the knife into Castiel's shoulder. Castiel screamed.

"Get away from him!" Dean growled, a knife of his own in his hand. The man came out from behind Ruby and pulled a handheld gun out his pocket and aiming at Dean. Dean ducked, rolling behind the sofa as a bullet flew overhead.

The man walked behind the sofa, but Dean was no longer there. The man heard a click behind him and turned to see the barrel of a hunting rifle in his face.

"Get her off him!" Dean snarled. The man kicked the rifle out of Dean's hands and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

Castiel had stopped screaming by the time Ruby drew the knife from his shoulder. He sobbed, quietly begging.

"I thought you'd learned to keep quiet!" Ruby spat, turning to the man. "Lucifer?" She asked.

"Kill him." Lucifer nodded. Castiel whimpered. Ruby brought the knife to Castiel's neck. A hand grabbed her arm, pulling the knife away from the angel. Castiel saw Dean and Ruby wrestling over the knife before he fell to the ground.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, tripping Ruby with his foot and running over to his angel. Lucifer grabbed Dean from behind, throwing him over the sofa and onto the coffee table. Ruby hauled Castiel to his feet, pushing him against the wall with an arm on his neck and a hand over his mouth. She moved her arm from his neck and slashed the sobbing Angel's chest.

"Cas!" Dean cried, trying to regain his balance. Lucifer threw a punch, throw Dean back on the ground.

"Take this one out first!" Lucifer growled. Ruby nodded, ramming the knife through Castiel's wing and the wall to keep him there. Castiel howled as Ruby moved to assist Lucifer.

"Cas..." Dean groaned as he stood again, Ruby on one side and that man on the other. Lucifer threw another punch, which Dean ducked, however Ruby grabbed Dean's arm as he ducked, twisting it behind his back.

Dean heard a clang from behind him and a body fall to the ground. The grip on his arm vanished and he turned around. Ruby stood in shock while Sam stood there with a frying pan above Lucifer, who was picking himself up off the floor.

Dean looked over to the door to see Gabriel sat on the floor with a look of shock and concern on his face and Castiel in his lap, the knife discarded to the side. Gabriel's hand covered the shoulder wound, applying pressure.

"Thank you." Dean gasped, rushing over to Castiel. "Cas? Stay awake, okay? I'm sorry, Cas. It'll be okay." Dean whispered words as he took Castiel from Gabriel and sat with his angel on the floor, both leaning against the wall, Castiel resting his head on Dean's shoulder as he sobbed.

Gabriel walked over to Ruby and Lucifer, grabbing both there forehead and in a flash of gold, the two collapsed.

"They're not dead." Gabriel muttered.

"They will be when I'm through with them!" Dean snarled, running a hand through Castiel's hair.

"Gabe? What... What was that?" Sam asked.

"Magic, kiddo." Gabriel smirked, moving over to Castiel to touch his forehead.

"Oh no! You are NOT doing that shazam on him!" Dean pulled Castiel closer protectively.

"Hey, I'm going to heal him." Gabriel raised his hands in defence. Dean eyed him carefully as the Angel touched Castiel's forehead. Castiel groaned as a golden light flowed from Gabriel's fingers to Castiel's forehead. The golden light flowed through Castiel's veins, healing whatever skin it touched. Gabriel moved his hand away and Castiel clung to Dean.

"Thank you…" Castiel gasped.

"No problem." Gabriel smiled.

Sam threw him a bitchface. "Okay, so you know how angels have to have their powers stripped?" Gabriel asked. Sam nodded. "Not me." Gabriel smiled.

"You mean, you haven't had your powers taken away?" Dean asked.

"Yep. When Sam found me, my previous owner had thrown me out, so I went to the forest. You know, the one near here?" Dean and Sam nodded. "Well, my owner wanted to use my powers rather than get rid of them, so I still have them."

"I thought angels weren't allowed to keep their powers for any reason." Sam butt in.

"You thought wrong, kiddo." Gabriel smiled. "So, what shall we do about Ruby and her brother?"

"Brother?!" Dean and Sam exclaimed at the same time.

"Wait, how do you know that he's her brother?" Sam asked. Gabriel sighed.

"Their father, Crowley, was my previous owner."


	12. Chapter 12

**_(I HAD TO RE-UPLOAD THIS BECAUSE MY UPLOADS HAVE BEEN GOING BEZERK. THANK YOU Amnagreile99! VIRTUAL COOKIES FOT YOU!)_**

**_OMG! Thank you all so much I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!_**

**_MadWithMusic: YAY! Thank you!_**

**_Feebleplatypus: asdfghjkl OMG you cutie bby Angel :)_**

**_Jinx2016: OMFC, I shall use that expression more ;) Idk if I can, but I will try and find somewhere to put Crowley._**

**_Me: OMG thank you! That must have taken ages to write! ILY! I want to write a really long response back but I'm speechless. I'm so glad that my wirting makes people happy. That makes me happy. I have put more Sabriel in here for you as a thank you._**

**_Zana Zira: Dean will do… find out._**

**_Bubbles1843: I love putting in a good plot twist to surprise you guys ;)_**

**_Guest: THANK YOU!_**

**_TheWhoLockedSupernaturalist: Thank you so much!_**

**_Wamperka: Gabe is afraid of using his powers, which you'll understand why now._**

**_LA Suka: We shall see what they do ;)_**

**_Gustin azza: Thank you! And I'm glad too._**

**_Sherlock's-skeleta-warlock: Sorry for paining you!_**

**_River: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_"Wait, how do you know that he's her brother?" Sam asked. Gabriel sighed._

_"Their father, Crowley, was my previous owner." _

"Wait, Crowley? The slave trader Crowley?!" Sam asked as he handcuffed Ruby's wrist to a radiator.

"That's the one, kiddo." Gabriel smiled, though Sam could see Gabriel really didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey, come here." Sam pulled Gabriel into a hug, keeping him close to his chest.

"He used my powers to sell the weak angels." Gabriel trembled. "He bought the weaker ones and used me to heal them so they were stronger. Then he'd sell them again for a profit." Sam wiped the tears from Gabriel's cheeks. Dean went and handcuffed Lucifer's wrist to the other end of the radiator. "I've been too afraid to use my powers since then…"

"Shh. It's okay." Sam smiled. "He's not gonna lay a finger on you. Not him, or his kids."

"They're not touching you either, Cas." Dean kissed the top of his angel's head.

"I was there when he bought Cassie." Gabriel turned to Castiel. "He was in such a bad shape. He and his past owners, before Ruby, were involved in a car crash, and he was the only survivor. I went with Crowley to buy the next angel, and that happened to be Cassie." Gabriel smiled weakly, something so unlike the young angel. "He won't remember me. He was semi-conscious the whole time and I was gone by the time he woke."

"Why were you tossed out? What happened?" Dean asked.

"I disobeyed." Gabriel looked at the ground. "I refused to heal Cas…"

"Hold on. You _refused _to heal him?" Dean growled. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist.

"You don't understand. Cas would have been sold on for a profit. God know what the next owners would have done to him." Gabriel clutched Sam's arms. "I couldn't do that to angels anymore!"

"Yeah, can't have been worse than what _they _did to him!" Dean shouted.

"Dean. He didn't know they'd keep me in his place." Castiel stood up for Gabriel. "Crowley gave me to Ruby and Lucifer to 'take care of me'. Ruby was the one who designed and gave the punishments. I'd stay in Lucifer's room for the nights."

"The reason you tied yourself to the bed?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded.

"Crowley told me if I disobeyed, he'd punish me." Gabriel sighed. "Turns out he wasn't _physically _going to punish me. No, he slapped me, whipped my back and threw me out." Sam clenched his jaw and his hands made fists. "He swore to make Cassie's life a misery, and I blamed myself every day." Gabriel looked over to Castiel. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." Castiel moved forward and Sam released his angel. Castiel gently pulled Gabriel into an embrace, Gabriel griping his trench coat tightly and shaking slightly. "I understand. I don't blame you."

"Thank you, little Cassie." Gabriel sniffed. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you. You didn't deserve that."

"I don't like this." Sam muttered to Dean. "He never told me any of this. This is so out of character for him."

"Hey, let him have his moment." Dean whispered.

"I usually have to give that advice." Sam smiled. Everyone looked over when they heard a moan from the other side of the room and moved to see Ruby waking up.

Ruby groaned as she sat up, holding her head. When her vision cleared, she saw Gabriel standing above her, Sam to one side of him, Dean and Castiel on the other. Castiel clung to the fabric of Dean's jacket. She jumped up with a growl, only to be pulled down again. Her wrist was handcuffed to the radiator on the wall with Lucifer handcuffed on the other end. Dean stepped forward and leant down in front of Ruby, grabbing her chin to make her look at him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Dean growled.

"My father will kill you." Ruby spat. Dean pushed her away.

"Gabriel? What should we do with them?" Dean asked, walking over to Cas and holding his hand. Gabriel shrugged, turning to Sam. Sam shook his head. "Great! So we capture the dicks and now we dunno what to do with them!"

"I have an idea…"Castiel muttered.

"Don't you dare, you stupid bastard!" Ruby snarled. This woke Lucifer.

"What the hell?" he growled, looking up at Gabriel. "Ah, it's you."

"Cas? What was your idea?" Dean asked. Castiel looked at the ground.

"I don't know if we should…" Castiel muttered.

"Cas! This is your chance! You can get back at them for everything they did to you!" Dean smiled. "Tell us."

"Dean… I don't think you should encourage this…" Sam pointed out.

"What do you want to do to Crowley now that you know what he did to Gabriel?" Dean asked.

"I want to kill him with my bare hands." Sam replied.

"Right, so let's get _these_ bastards while they're here!" Dean exclaimed. Sam nodded.

"Alright, so Cas? This idea?" Sam looked to Castiel.

"Shock collar…" Castiel murmured. "And a knife for what he did to Gabriel." Castiel added.

"Sure. I'll go get some collars and you find a knife." Dean turned to Sam. "I'll be 5 minutes." Dean smiled as he walked out the door. Gabriel went and found the knife from the kitchen, placing it on the table for Dean when he returned.

"I don't want to watch this…" Castiel decided.

"I'll sit in your room with you if you want." Gabriel offered. Castiel nodded.

"I'd like that. Thank you."

"Hey, Gabe?" Sam walked over. "Can… can I see?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded, turning around so Sam could look at his back. Sam pulled up his shirt and gasped. The sound made Gabriel's eyes water, a tear flowing down his face. Castiel noticed and walked round to look. When he saw, he immediately moved away, clinging to Gabriel's arm and closing his eyes. Gabriel's back was covered in scars, all presumably caused by the whip.

"Hey, it's okay, little Cassie." Gabriel smiled, hugging Castiel. Sam pulled Gabriel's shirt down again.

"It wasn't just once. He did that regularly, didn't he?" Sam asked Gabriel, who was still hugging Castiel. Dean walked through the door.

"Yeah… he did." Gabriel sighed as Castiel pulled away. "I'm okay now. I have my family." Gabriel smiled, giving Castiel a noogie. Castiel smiled.

"Did I miss something?" Dean asked, smiling. "Because I swear getting a smile from Cas is harder than climbing Mount Everest."

"Sam'll tell you, if he wants." Gabriel smiled. "I'm gonna take Cassie up to his room. He doesn't wanna see this."

"Sure thing." Dean smiled. "I'm gonna make them pay, Cas. I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Oh My Freaking Chuck! You guys are so amazing! :') I've decided to reward you. With torture. If you don't like that, this is your warning._**

**_Bubbles1843: We all love revenge ;) and Cas baby is innocent baby in a trench coat._**

**_Me: DO YOU REALISE HOW EXCITED I GET AT YOUR REVIEWS?! ILY! You are a brilliant person! You said something about M&M's in your review, so I added M&MSs ;) You make me cry of happiness :') And I'm gonna say now… there's more for Gabriel. _**

**_Sophiesticated: Thank you! You have no idea how excited I get at reviews :)_**

**_River: I. HAVE. MADE. THEM. PAY. In this chapter. *insert evil face here* Mwa ha ha!_**

**_Jinx 2016: PAY BACK! Trust me, I have made their pay back SO GOOD. (I don't mean to brag…)_**

**_TheWhoLockedSupernaturalist: IT'S SO FLUFFY!_**

**_MadWithMusic: Yes. Payback. NO ONE HURTS THE ANGELS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!_**

**_Gustin azza: Yes indeed it is time._**

**_Sherlocks-skeletal-warlock: Ah, my no. 1 fan. *strokes a cat* I've been expecting you. I am glad I please you._**

**_IT'S PAYBACK TIME! ENJOY, MY MINIONS:_**

_"Sam'll tell you, if he wants." Gabriel smiled. "I'm gonna take Cassie up to his room. He doesn't wanna see this."_

_"Sure thing." Dean smiled. "I'm gonna make them pay, Cas. I promise."_

"Come on, little Cassie." Gabriel smiled, throwing an arm over the younger angel's shoulders. "The adults need some alone time." Just as he and Castiel were about to leave the room, Gabriel told him to go to his room. When Castiel was gone, Gabriel walked over to Dean.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Gabriel handed Dean a vile with some clear liquid in.

"I didn't want Cassie to see it." Gabriel smiled. "Look, a shock collars gonna do nothing to them, and a knife is just ordinary. This is a corrosive acid."

"You want us to splash this over the knife wounds?" Dean asked.

"No." Gabriel scowled. "I want you to inject it into their blood."

"Woah..." Dean smiled. "Nice one!"

"Thank you. Now, I'm gonna sit with little Cassie. You two 'enjoy' yourselves." Gabriel smirked and left the room.

"Hell yes I will." Dean smiled.

"Hey, little Cassie." Gabriel smiled as he sat down beside the young angel.

"What took you so long?" Castiel asked.

"Just explaining to Dean about what happened while he was out." Gabriel lied. "M&Ms?" He asked, summoning two bags of said sweets and dropping one on Castiel's lap.

"I don't know what they are..." Castiel admitted, picking the packet up and opening it.

"I'm not surprised." Gabriel muttered under his breath so Castiel couldn't hear him. They're like chocolate heaven. They're chocolate with a nut in the middle, and they are amazing." Gabriel laughed, shoving a handful in his mouth. Castiel put one in his mouth, smiling once he'd swallowed it, pulling another out the packet.

"They're really good." Castiel nodded. Gabriel smiled back.

Dean had undone the handcuffs and re-cuffed the two siblings, so they were sat against the radiator, the hot water pipes burning their wrists and their hands cuffed behind their backs.

"Our father will kill you!" Ruby growled desperately. Dean knelt down besides Ruby with the collar,

"We'll start easy. The shock collar, the knife, then the acid." Dean attached the collar around Ruby's neck.

"I researched angels." Sam butt in. "They're stronger than humans. One, Castiel would be dead if he was a human, and possibly Gabriel too. And two, the shock collars will have a worse effect on humans because we're weaker."

"Good job, Sammy. You do Lucifer and I'll do Ruby?"

"Sure thing." Sam replied as Dean activated Ruby's shock collar, clearly unable to wait any longer.

Gabriel heard screaming from the room downstairs. He turned to Castiel, who was munching on the M&Ms. He hadn't appeared to have heard it yet.

"Hey, have you got any music on that phone of yours?" Gabriel asked, pointing to the iPhone with the headphones wrapped around on Castiel's bedside. Castiel nodded, handing the iPhone and headphones to Gabriel, who scrolled through Castiel's music quickly. The screaming would only get louder, so he had to work fast to hide it from Castiel. He picked a song, Candy by Robbie Williams and gave one headphone to Castiel, listening to the other.

"I love this song." Gabriel smiled. "Hey, I know a trick. You wanna see?" Gabriel carried on trying to distract Castiel. Castiel tilted his head, confused.

"Okay." Castiel nodded.

"Watch this!" Gabriel laughed, taking his head phone out and standing in front of Castiel with an M&M in his hand. He threw the M&M in the air, catching it in his mouth. He threw his arms up in victory. Castiel smiled.

"Come on! You try!" Gabriel laughed. Castiel picked an M&M, not bothering to stand, and threw it in the air, catching it successfully in his mouth. He burst into laughter and looked at Gabriel, who laughed too.

Dean turned Ruby's collar off. This wasn't getting anywhere. Ruby had screamed once, and Lucifer had kept quiet. Sam turned Lucifer's collar off too.

"What now?" Sam asked. Dean relied by handing his brother a knife, his own one in his hand.

"We give them hell." Dean snarled, bringing the knife up to Ruby's neck.

"I should take your voice, just like you did to Cas!" Dean snarled.

"And I should slash your back, like your dad did to Gabe!" Sam growled.

"You know, Sammy? Nothing's stopping us. Maybe we should." Dean smirked. Sam nodded.

"I'm gonna make you pay." Sam snarled.

"Cassie! Watch this!" Gabriel clicked his fingers and Castiel laughed as one of the UFO sherbet sweets appeared and flew around the room, spinning and whizzing around.

"This is amazing!" Castiel, who was still listening to his headphones, laughed and his eyes grew wide in amazement. "You're so fun, Gabriel." He smiled.

"Aww. You're the little brother I never had, little Cassie." Gabriel pulled the younger angel into a hug. He pulled away, only to hear more screaming from downstairs. _It's getting worse_, Gabriel thought. He pulled Castiel into another hug, putting his hands over the young angel's ears.

"What-?"

"Shhh. Just... Don't." Gabriel whispered. "Just listen to your music."

"Bastard!" Lucifer snarled as Dean drew the dagger across Ruby's throat. Ruby howled in pain.

"Serves you right, you bitch!" Dean shouted over the screams. Sam had decided to slash Lucifer's front, to cause him more pain.

Sam jabbed the knife a good depth into Lucifer's skin, causing him to grunt, but not make any other sound. Sam dragged the knife, very slowly, down Lucifer's front, twisting it once he had finished. This earned him a scream from Lucifer. Sam smiled, repeating the process again.

_**Please review! :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sorry, it may be short, but PLOT TWIST AGAIN! Hope you like!_**

_"Serves you right, you bitch!" Dean shouted over the screams. Sam had decided to slash Lucifer's front, to cause him more pain. _

_Sam jabbed the knife a good depth into Lucifer's skin, causing him to grunt, but not make any other sound. Sam dragged the knife, very slowly, down Lucifer's front, twisting it once he had finished. This earned him a scream from Lucifer. Sam smiled, repeating the process again._

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Gabriel asked, knowing when it hit round to the acid, there was no blocking out the screams. Castiel pulled away from their embrace. "I know a park not far from here." Gabriel added.

"But my wings..." Castiel indicated by flapping them slightly. "Dean didn't get a chance to hide them."

"I can do that." Gabriel smiled, and began speaking a different language, which sounded like Latin. Castiel looked over his shoulder and saw his wings had vanished.

"Thank you!" Castiel smiled, throwing his arms around Gabriel.

"Geez, kiddo! 3 hugs in 3 minutes! New record for me." Gabriel smirked. Castiel stepped back and poked his tongue out. "Keep your headphones in." Gabriel smiled, taking Castiel's phone from his pocket and turning up the volume. Then, he picked a song.

"Here. Demons is a good song." Gabriel took Castiel by the hand and led him down the hall, down the stairs and sent him to the back door so he couldn't see the mess the Winchesters were bound to have made. Gabriel walked into the lounge and over to Sam and Dean.

"I'm going to take Castiel to the park." Gabriel told them. "I don't think he should... You know... Be here..." Gabriel muttered.

"Thank you." Dean smiled. "You better keep an eye in him." He warned. Gabriel nodded.

"I will."

"Do you anything that doesn't have sugar in?" Castiel asked Gabriel, wrapping his headphones around his iPhone and pocketing it. The two were sat on a bench in the park by a fountain. Gabriel had a bag of maltesers in his hand.

"Nope." Gabriel smiled, making another bag for Castiel. "Sugar is an earth delicacy. Well, I hadn't ever had sugar before Sam, so I'm making the most of it."

"You know, Sam won't leave you or abandon you. If Dean promised to help me, his brother should help you. Besides, Sam loves you." Castiel smiled.

"He sure does. As much as Dean loves you."

No one noticed the figure watching them in the bushes.

"Sammy, you do the honours first?" Dean smirked, handing his brother a needle filled with a small amount if acid. Lucifer struggled slightly as Sam jabbed the needle into Lucifer's arm. For a few seconds, nothing happened, until lucifer began squirming and screaming in pain. Dean laughed, filling the needle with more acid before walking over to Ruby and injecting her. Soon, the two were howling.

"When can we go home?" Castiel asked.

"When Sam texts me." Gabriel smiled.

"Okay. Gabe?" Castiel looked him in the eye. "Thank you, for taking care of me today. For protecting me."

"It's no problem, little Cassie." Gabriel stood. "Do you wanna walk with me? I know a duck pond a little way from here."

"Sure." Castiel smiled, standing. As they were walking down the path, Gabriel stopped in his tracks, panic visible on his face. He reached out a hand for Castiel to grab, which the angel did.

"Listen to me very carefully Cassie... Something's going to happen, and I need you to run. Run as fast as you can until you get back to the house. Don't look back. I'll be right behind you. Once you're there, shut the door. Lock it. Don't wait for me. Got it?"

"Gabriel-"

"Got it?!" Gabriel asked again.

"Yes." Castiel nodded.

"Go. Go now." Gabriel pushed Castiel away. "Go!" Castiel turned and began running, just as the figure watching them jumped out of the bushes and ran after the angel. Gabriel tripped the man using his powers, causing the man to turn on him instead. Gabriel turned to run, only to run into a muscular man.

"C-Crowley..." Gabriel stammered.

"Hello, Gabriel." Crowley spat the name like it was poison. Gabriel saw Castiel at the park entrance, watching the scene and determining whether or not to help.

"Castiel! Run!"

The man who had been chasing Castiel grabbed Gabriel from behind, covering his mouth with his hand and injecting him with a sedative.

"What do we do about the other one?" The man asked as Gabriel slowly felt sleepy.

"We leave him. He'll come to us." Crowley smirked.

It's a trap! Gabriel realised, flapping his wings weakly in a failed attempt to get away before he lost consciousness.

Dean grinned as Ruby squirmed, trying her hardest not to scream anymore due to the knife wounds on her throat. Both she and Lucifer had tears running down their faces.

"Dean!" Castiel cried with tears rubbing down his face and he ran through the door, slamming it shut and locking it like Gabriel had told him. "Dean!" He sobbed.

"Hey. Hey, what's wrong? Where's Gabriel?" Dean asked softly, bringing the crying angel into his arms before he saw the state of Ruby and Lucifer. Sam looked up when he realised his angel was missing, moving closer to Dean and Castiel.

"He saved me..." Castiel sobbed. "It's my fault."

"Hey, whatever it is, it's not your fault. Where's Gabriel?" Dean asked again.

"Crowley captured him..."


	15. Chapter 15

**_FandomsAreEverything: Here's what happens :)_**

**_bubbles1843: Poor gabe :(_**

**_Jinx2016: Revenge is beautiful. And Gabe is a babe. CROWLEY!_**

**_TheWhoLockedSupernaturalist: Sorry ;)_**

**_River: I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! Oh yes, they'e paying alright, and thanks :) I like Gabe and Cas relationship. And you were absolutly right about trading ;)_**

**_Zana Zira: They're only sadistic torturers because their poor angels got hurt. AND POOR GABE! D:_**

**_angeiei77: I read all your reviews this morning :) That one when you realised most of the Sabiels fics were mine made my day. It was like having a fan. Thank you :) I am full of plot twists, poor Gabriel is a babe, torture is amazing, Gabriel is an amazing big bro, POOR GABE! And i'm not that cruel, or maybe i am... ;)_**

**_MadWithMusic: THANK YOU!_**

**_Gustin azza: You'll see ;)_**

**_Amnagreile99: (Hope i spelt your penname right :/) And IM SORRY! I hope this makes up for it... or makes it worse... ;)_**

**_Me: Thank you so much! I'm glad i can surprise you all and please you and scare you and make you all cry... Or just glad you like. :) Hope you have/had a great sleepover! :)_**

**_BookAddict67: I hope so too._**

**_Enjoy, my young padawans (Idk...) Enjoy: _**

_"Hey, whatever it is, it's not your fault. Where's Gabriel?" Dean asked again._

_"Crowley captured him…"_

"No…" Sam gasped, dropping the knife he was holding in shock. He fell to his knees.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled. Castiel sobbed into deans shoulder as the older Winchester held him close, rocking and shushing him, telling his they would find Gabriel.

"Told you our dad would get back at you!" Ruby snarled. "He's gonna _kill _him!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sam roared, slapping Ruby's face.

"We'll find him. We have to." Dean assured both his brother and his Angel.

"It's my fault… he was protecting me…" Castiel muttered, pulling away from Dean. "I don't deserve to be standing here."

"No, Cas..." Dean whispered, taking Castiel head in his hands. "Cas. No. This is not your fault. You did nothing wrong. It's mine if anyone's at a fault. I told him to look after you."

"Something tells me he would have saved you anyway, even if he hadn't been told to." Sam spoke up, walking over and placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "He sees you like a little brother."

"We'll save him." Dean assured them.

Gabriel woke up in a dark room, one he recognised very well. It was the punishment chamber for when one of Crowley's angels or the angels he was to trade disobeyed. They would have been brought down here and tortured.

"Wakey wakey, Gabriel." Crowley sneered from the other side of the room. Then, Gabriel realised the position he was in. He was sat on the floor chained to a wall on one side of the room, while Crowley prepared a shock collar on the other side of the room. "You've been very tricky to get hold of."

"Usually, when you toss someone out, you don't go chasing after them." Gabriel sneered.

"Yes, well. Usually, people don't kidnap and torture my children for the sake of two pieces of shit." Crowley retorted. Gabriel sank down. "This is a very special shock collar." Crowley smirked. "I made it myself." He showed the collar to Gabriel. The collar was lined with a blade all around the inside. "I'm gonna offer you to the Winchesters for my children." Crowley continued. "If they refuse, the collar gets tighter, and will slowly slit your throat. Also, you won't be able to use your powers." Crowley showed Gabriel the Enochian wardings. "They don't get the key until I have what I want."

"Something tells me you're not gonna stop at your children." Gabriel snarled.

"You're right." Crowley smiled. "Gold star for you! No, I'm gonna get my kids back, then I'm gonna take Castiel and I'm going to do so much more to him than Ruby and Lucifer ever did."

"No!" Gabriel choked, struggling against the bonds. "No! Cassie did nothing wrong!"

"He's my slave!" Crowley growled, attaching the collar around Gabriel's neck.

"Not anymore!" Gabriel yelled. Crowley resisted the urge to kill Gabriel. _No. I need him._ Crowley remembered.

"I get Castiel, or you die."

"Kill me then." Gabriel replied immediately. "You are never hurting Cassie again. You'll have to kill me."

"Alright. I'll kill you, then I'll do the same to Sam, and if they still refuse, I'll kill him, and I'll do the same to Dean until it's just Castiel. Then, I'll have him anyway." Crowley smiled.

"No…" Gabriel whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. "No!"

"Yes." Crowley smirked. "Let's go now, but first… Let's have some fun."

"We have no idea how to find him." Sam muttered. He, Dean and Cas had been sat on the sofa for the past half an hour trying to formulate a plan.

"Well, we have his kids. Maybe he'll come here?" Dean shrugged.

"I want Gabriel…" Castiel muttered. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey," Dean pulled Castiel close. "We told you, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is." Ruby shouted. Dean stood abruptly, grabbing a knife from the coffee table, walking over to Ruby and holding the blade against her already bleeding neck.

"Remind me again why I shouldn't kill you!" Dean growled.

"Because my dad will kill your Angel." Ruby smirked. Dean backed away.

"Oh, yes." a voice appeared from behind, causing everyone to turn to the door. "I will kill your Angel."

"Crowley!" Sam stood quickly. "Where's Gabriel?!"

"Calm down, Sammy boy." Crowley smirked. "He's here." Crowley reached behind the door and pulled Gabriel into view, shoving his to his knees on the floor.

"Gabe!" Sam gasped. His angel had a large bruise around one eye, a split lip, a cut on his forehead and the collar around his neck. His wings were visible again, but they were torn and bleeding, much like Castiel when Dean had saved him. Castiel whimpered. Dean walked over to his angel, enveloping him in a hug and looking away himself.

"Hey, kiddo." Gabriel smiled weakly.

"Now, I want my kids." Crowley looked behind the Winchesters at Ruby and Lucifer. "Now."

"No." Dean growled. Crowley tilted his head, tutting slightly and pulling a remote from his pocket. Sam noticed Gabriel flinch and close his eyes.

"Gabe…? What-" Sam was cut off by Gabriel screaming. Sam stood in shock while Dean covered Castiel's ears, knowing it wouldn't do much. When the screaming died down to heavy panting, Crowley explained.

"Now, there is a blade in this collar. You do as I say or I will tighten this collar and he will die, slowly." Crowley sneered. Sam looked at Gabriel, who was shaking on the floor with tears streaming down his face.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"My kids." Crowley smiled. Sam motioned for Dean to help him un-cuff Ruby and Lucifer. Once they were free, they moved behind Crowley.

"Alright, give Gabriel back." Sam ordered. Crowley picked up the angel and threw him at Sam, who caught him in his arms and held him close.

"There's something else I want." Crowley smirked. "And you won't get the remote to release the collar until I get it."

"What?" Sam asked

"I want Castiel."


	16. Chapter 16

_"There's something else I want." Crowley smirked. "And you won't get the remote to release the collar until I get it."_

_"What?" Sam asked_

_ "I want Castiel."_

"No flipping way!" Dean snarled.

"Yes." Castiel said, stepping forward, pushing past Dean. Gabriel shook his head frantically against Sam's chest.

"Cas!" Dean pulled Castiel back by the arm. "No." Gabriel stood, turning to look at Castiel and shaking his head.

"Sam?" Castiel turned to Sam. He would say yes, then Castiel would go with Crowley.

"I'm not saying no. But I'm not saying yes." Sam muttered, hugging Gabriel close.

"If he doesn't come with me, I'll kill Gabriel." Crowley snarled. Gabriel shut his eyes. Dean held Castiel against his chest. Everyone was at a loss of what to do. "Alright then. You'd better say goodbye to Gabriel."

"No!" Castiel suddenly cried, pulling away from Dean and launching himself at Crowley. Ruby and Lucifer jumped in to help their father, but Dean tackled Ruby and Sam slammed Lucifer into a wall. Castiel grabbed Crowley's arm and twisted it behind his back, taking the remote from Crowley's hand and throwing it across the room. Gabriel rushed over and picked it up, releasing himself from the collar.

Castiel looked over to Gabriel and gasped when he saw a thick red line around the angels neck, oozing with blood. Gabriel leant against the wall, sliding down it and gasping for air. Crowley saw his chance and grabbed Castiel, pulling him down on the floor and pulling a knife from his pocket. Crowley was suddenly grabbed around the neck and pulled off Castiel. Castiel saw Gabriel pull Crowley up by the neck and slam his hand on the slave traders forehead. Crowley cried out and disappeared. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Gabriel.

"Where is he?!" Ruby snarled. Gabriel pointed upstairs, so Ruby and Lucifer ran up the stairs into Castiel's bedroom, where Crowley was unconscious on the floor. Gabriel ran after them, shutting the door and sealing it shut with his powers. He went back downstairs and pulled Castiel into his arms, hugging the younger angel tight while Sam phoned the police.

"Gabriel?" Castiel pulled away. Gabriel looked at Castiel, his eyes welled with tears. "Can you say anything?"

"Yeah…" Gabriel rasped. "Just… Hurts…" Gabriel smiled weakly, pulling Castiel into another hug. Castiel hugged him back, but reached his fingers up to trace the bloodied line around Gabriel's neck, praying for a way to heal it. Castiel gasped in shock as the part of the wounds disappeared as he touched it. Curious, Castiel traced the entire line, the blood disappearing as his fingers ran over it.

"Cassie…" Gabriel gasped once Castiel had finished. "How…?"

"I'm not sure…" Castiel muttered. "Does it still hurt?"

"No. It feels great." Gabriel smiled. "A little shaken but-"

"Hello? It's the police." An officer pounded at the front door.

"Ah, come on, Sammy. Let's arrest these bastards."

While Sam and Dean helped the policemen arrest the slave traders, Gabriel and Castiel sat on the sofa. Gabriel had Castiel in a tight embrace and Castiel held onto Gabriel's arm.

"You shouldn't have done that." Castiel broke the silence. "You shouldn't have told me to leave you."

"I'm not letting you anywhere near Crowley or his kids ever again. Big bro Gabe will make sure of that." Gabriel smiled. "You're the closest thing I have to family, apart from Sam, but you… you're just innocent and I feel responsible for you." Gabriel admitted. "I don't want them to hurt you again."

"Thank you." Castiel smiled. "I look up to you as a big brother." Castiel tightened his grip on Gabriel's arm. "But I don't like it when you get hurt protecting me."

"Is it me, or have we turned into a chick flick movie?" Gabriel chuckled.

"Probably." Castiel smiled. "Do you want to get some candy?"

"Of course!" Gabriel smirked. Castiel was about to stand to get some sugary treats from the kitchen when Gabriel clung to him tighter. Castiel looked at Gabriel in concern and confusion. "I'm not ready to let you out my sight…" Gabriel muttered.

"Okay." Castiel smiled. Gabriel released Castiel, but held onto the young angel's arm. Then, he summoned two large packets of skittles, handing one to Castiel.

"These are the best." Gabriel smirked, opening his packet and eating and throwing a sweet in the air, catching it in his mouth.

"I prefer you when you're being yourself." Castiel smiled.

A few hours later, after the policemen had shoved Crowley and his kids out the door and sworn that the Winchesters would never see them again, the four of them sat out in the garden. They'd decided it would take while before anyone went outside, so they sat outside with a picnic for dinner. There were pies, burgers, sweets, crisps, ice-cream. Not the average picnic, but they weren't the most average people.

Everyone sat on the floor talking, Castiel resting against Dean's chest, Gabriel lying on the floor with his hands behind his head, Sam with a bowl of ice-cream in his lap. Castiel reached over and pulled Gabriel's arm until he could hold his hand. Gabriel looked over at Castiel, smiling in thanks.

Sam and Gabriel left about an hour later, so Dean and Cas sat on the sofa watching cartoons. Dean had moved a blanket that covered the sofa over the blood stains on their floor to stop Castiel from seeing it. It was about 10 o'clock when Dean felt tired.

"Hey, Cas? I'm gonna go to bed." Dean stood and walked over to the lounge door. "You okay to sleep in your room? You're not gonna tie yourself to beds anymore, are you?"

"I'll be fine, thank you, Dean." Castiel smiled. "Goodnight, Dean."

"Goodnight, Cas." Dean walked over and kissed the top of Castiel's head before leaving to go to bed.

An hour later, Castiel decided to go to bed. He turned the lights off and headed upstairs. He decided to check on Dean before he went to sleep, and when he walked into Dean's bedroom, he was glad he did.

Dean was twisted in his sheets, his face covered in tears and sweat. He moaned in his sleep, muttering words that sounded like 'please', 'stop' and 'Cas'. Castiel rushed over, shaking Dean gently. He considered the fact that Dean was calling his name, which could only mean that the Castiel in the dream was in a bad shape. Castiel swallowed, touching his fingers to Dean's forehead.

Castiel looked around him, looking at Dean's dream. Dean was in an alley, much like the one Castiel had found him in. Dean was stood halfway down the alley, being held tightly by the arms by two figures. Castiel walked next to Dean to see what they were holding Dean back from. Opposite Dean and the figures, there was Crowley, holding a knife against the neck of a very beaten up Castiel. Castiel turned to Dean, realising that the two figures were Ruby and Lucifer.

"Please! Cas didn't do anything!" Dean cried. Castiel stepped between Crowley and Dean.

"Dean." The real Cas stepped forward, cupping Dean's cheek in his hand. Dean looked at his eyes as if he hadn't noticed him there.

"Cas? But…" Dean looked where Crowley was standing, only to see dream Castiel and Crowley had disappeared, along with dream Ruby and dream Lucifer. Castiel smiled.

"It's alright, Dean. It's just a dream." Castiel placed a hand on Dean's forehead and they both woke up.

"Cas!" Dean laughed. "Thank god for you." Dean enveloped Castiel in a hug.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" Castiel asked.

"Thank you." Dean smiled, pulling Castiel down beside him. The two fell asleep almost immediately.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Argh! OMG I'm so sorry! I have had so much on with GCSEs and stuff going on, I haven't had time to write, but I WILL NOT ABANDON YOU! However I am going on holiday for 2 weeks so don't expect anything for a while... Sorry :(**_

_**I don't have time to write individual replies so I want to say THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**Enjoy:**_

Dean woke up late the next morning, Castiel asleep beside him. Dean pulled Castiel closer, remembering the events of the previous night. Castiel moaned, stirring slightly before he yawned. Dean smiled, running a hand through Castiel's hair. Castiel looked like he was going to stay asleep, until he opened his eyes a few seconds later and looked at Dean.

"Morning, sleepy head." Dean chuckled. Castiel smiled and brought his hand to Dean's cheek, stroking it gently as if Dean were a cat.

"Morning." Castiel smiled before closing his eyes again.

"Cas? You okay?" Dean asked. Castiel opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Why is it so cold?" Castiel asked. Dean was confused. It wasn't cold. Dean put a hand on Castiel's forehead.

"You're burning up, Cas." Dean exclaimed in concern.

"How can I be burning if I'm cold?" Castiel muttered, rolling over. "'M tired..."

"Cas, come on. We'll go downstairs, get you in the sofa with some strawberries, I'll go buy some medicine, then we'll watch cartoons. Okay?" Dean asked.

"Okay..." Castiel whined, getting out of bed and walking to the bedroom door. He almost made it, but he collapsed at the door frame.

"Cas!" Dean rushed over to his angel, pulling him on his lap and soothing him by running his hand over Castiel's stubble. Castiel moaned and turned to bury his face in Dean's chest.

"'M dizzy 'nd head hurts..." Castiel muttered. Dean couldn't help but smile at this.

"If you're good while I'm out, I'll get you something." Dean laughed.

"M&Ms 'nd skittles..." Castiel murmured. Dean smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Cas." Dean smirked, picking Castiel up bridal style and carrying him downstairs. Dean grinned as he half dropped Castiel on the sofa. "Stay there. I'm getting you a blanket." Dean smiled. Castiel nodded.

When Dean came back with the blankets, Castiel was curled up on his side on the sofa with his eyes closed. Dean covered castiel in two of the blankets and left the other two in the floor. He shook Castiel's shoulder gently.

"Mmm..." Castiel moaned as he opened his eyes.

"I'm going to buy some medicine and some sweets. Possibly some soup. Will you be okay on your own?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "If you're sure? I can call Sam and get him to get it?"

"No... 'M fine." Castiel muttered.

"Alright. Don't answer the door or the phone, unless it's your mobile." Dean told him. Castiel nodded, closing his eyes again. Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's forehead. "I'll be back soon, promise."

Dean walked down the street with the bag of shopping, smiling about the fact he hadn't got jumped this time. He tried to be quick, so Castiel wouldn't worry.

As he walked past an alley, then one where the guy jumped him, he heard a sound. Confused, Dean stopped and began walking down the alley.

"Hello? Are you alright?" He asked, assuming the sound could only have been made by a human. He listened again, and heard it again. It seemed to be coming from behind the dumpster. Dean walked over and looked behind it. He smiled.

There was a grey kitten, shivering and mewing behind the dumpster, obviously terrified. The kitten was tiny, and looked like it hadn't been fed for a while. Without thinking, Dean picked the kitten up.

"Hey there. You lost?" He asked. The kitten buried its face in Dean's jacket. Dean smirked. "Cas is gonna love you. Let's get you to the vets first." He got his mobile out and scrolled down his contacts before dialling a number.

"Sam Winchester." Sam picked up.

"Dude, you really should have set up caller ID by now." Dean replied.

"Hello, I'm good thanks, how're you? You're good too? Well isn't that great?" Sam retorted sarcastically.

"Sorry, bitch. How're you?" Dean asked.

"I'm alright, jerk. How're you?" Sam replied.

"I'm good. Listen, can you and Gabriel go to mine and watch Cas?" Dean looked down at the shivering kitten in his arms.

"You left Cassie on his own?!" Gabriel's voice shouted down the phone. "Sam! Your brother's the thickest arse on the planet!"

"He's ill! I had to go and get him medicine!" Dean explained.

"Well... I guess. Okay." Gabriel muttered.

"Sure, Dean. We're on our way." Sam replied.

"Oh. Don't knock on the door, just walk in, but be careful so you don't scare him." Dean warned.

"Why are we looking after him again?" Sam asked.

"Something happened while I was out. I need to do something. It's for Cas." Dean smiled.

"Awww. Aren't you adorable?" Dean was sure Sam was smirking.

"Shut your pie hole, Sam." Dean growled.

"I thought it was cake hole... I think it should be cake hole." Gabriel's whispered to Sam. Sam chuckled.

"We're on our way now." Sam told Dean.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean smiled.

"No problem." Sam replied and hung up.

"Now, let's get you to the vets."


	18. Chapter 18

_**I know... It's very short. **_

"Well, apart from the malnutrition and the previous shivering, she's perfectly healthy, and a stray." The vet smiled.

"What do I need to do if I want to keep her?" Dean asked. The vet looked at the kitten.

"You just need to fill in some adoption papers I guess. You can do that here, and there's some things behind the counter that you can buy. You know, food and litter and bowls and those things." The vet replied. Dean nodded.

"Can I take her then?" Dean asked. The vet smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Just let me get the paperwork."

"Cas? I'm home." Dean called as he closed the front door behind him, hiding the kitten in his jacket. He walked into the living room and found Gabriel on the sofa with Castiel's head in his lap and both covered in blankets.

"Hey, Dean-o!" Gabriel smiled. "Little Cassie panicked when we told him you wouldn't be home so I tried to calm home down."

"Thanks, Gabriel." Dean smiled. "Cas?" He walked over and shook Castiel's shoulders slightly. Castiel groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Dean?" Castiel asked as he sat up, Gabriel helping him sit straight. Dean smiled.

"I need to ask you something. I found something, and I wanted to know if you'd like to keep it." Dean told him. Castiel tilted his head, so Dean pulled the tiny kitten out from his coat.

Castiel gasped, so Dean put the kitten on Castiel's lap. Castiel put a hand on the kittens back, to keep her from falling off his lap, and used the other hand to stroke the top of the tiny kitten's head.

Sam couldn't help but smile at the scene. Dean was knelt on the floor in front of castiel, who was covered in blankets and his hair in all directions, and was just watching his face. Castiel was stroking the kitten with his eyes filled with amazement and probably tears. Gabriel sitting beside Castiel, helping the angel sit up and smiling at Castiel's reaction. Castiel looked up.

"Please, Dean? Can we?" Castiel asked. Dean smiled.

"Of course." Dean kissed Castiel's forehead. "Sam? Gabriel? Can you keep an eye on him a bit longer? I need to go and buy a bed and a litter box." Dean smiled. Sam and Gabriel nodded. "Thanks. I'll be right back."


	19. Chapter 19

**_Okay, I apologise for leaving you for so long. I have GCSE shiz going on at the moment, so updates won't be very frequecnt… I'm so sorry. I WILL continue this. I promised I wouldn't abandon you, and I won't. I have no idea how Castiel has his powers. I never thought that through so I'll think of something. _**

**_Anyway, I owe you something big for leaving you so long, so here is a very long chapter about Gabriel's story, and what happened to him when he was taken in by Sam._**

**_Enjoy:_**

About 10 minutes after Dean left, Gabriel saw Castiel was starting to get tired. He was sat with Castiel sat next to him on the sofa while Sam sat in the armchair with his laptop, revising for his next law exam. He took the kitten from the angels lap and plopped it down on a pile of blankets Castiel had shoved on the floor when he got hot. The kitten instantly curled up and fell asleep. When Gabriel sat back down, Castiel leaned against him, holding one of Gabriel's hands in his own. Gabriel smiled, wrapping his free arm around Castiel's shoulders. Sam looked up from his computer and smiled. Castiel and Gabriel had gotten incredible close, and it was good for Castiel to have a frie- no, brother. Castiel and Gabriel always called themselves brothers.

"Cassie?" Gabriel spoke up.

"Yeah?" Castiel mumbled.

"Have you thought anymore about how you were able to heal me when… you know…?" Gabriel asked. Castiel sat up.

"I have a theory." Castiel frowned. "That when you used your abilities on me, it restored my own. However, I am not certain. This has never happened amongst angels."

About half an hour after Dean left, Gabriel got bored. Castiel was watching the kitten sleep in a pile of blankets on the floor while Gabriel was watching cartoons on the TV. Gabriel suddenly huffed in annoyance. He kissed the top of the semi-conscious angels head before jumping off the sofa and making his way to the fridge. Sam rolled his eyes when Gabriel rummaged through the cupboards.

"Dean-o has nothing here worth eating." Gabriel groaned, flopping back down on the sofa.

"He prefers to buy the food when he wants it." Sam shrugged.

"That sucks." Gabriel moaned. "I'm gonna go to the shop myself-"

"No!" Castiel suddenly cried, grabbing his brother's arm. Gabriel frowned.

"Hey, it's okay." Gabriel told him. "I'll be right back, I promise."

"Do you want me to stay with Cas?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded.

"Please." He turned to Castiel, letting go of the young Angel's hand. "I will be right back. Do you want anything?"

"I want you to stay here…" Castiel whispered. Gabriel sighed.

"Cassie… Crowley and his kids have been arrested, I'll hide my wings, I'll look human. No-one will get me." Gabriel told him. "I'll get you some candy, 'kay?" Gabriel smiled. Castiel nodded.

"Please come back…" Castiel muttered. Gabriel smiled.

"I will. I promise." Gabriel smiled, kissing Castiel's forehead. He moved over to Sam and pecked his cheek before he left.

"He'll be alright, Cas." Sam smiled. Castiel nodded, looking at the kitten on the floor. He reached forward and picked the kitten and blankets off the floor and on his lap, missing the warmth of his brother beside him. He put the kitten and blankets on his lap, stroking the kittens head gently.

"Sam?" Castiel spoke up.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, looking up.

"What… What was Gabriel like? After you bought him?" Castiel asked. Sam shook his head.

"No, I didn't buy him. Remember? I found him in the forest." Sam smiled. Castiel thought back, then nodded when he remembered Gabriel talking about it. Sam told Castiel the story as he remembered every second in his head.

_"__No! Vexy!" Sam shouted as he ran down the road after the dog. Vexy was Jess's dog, named after a smurf, and Sam couldn't sleep so he'd decided to take the dog for a walk… at midnight… and she had gotten loose off her lead and run into the forest. Sam ran after her. "Vexy? Vexy, where are you, girl?" Sam tried whistling, calling the dog's name and yelling but nothing worked… until he heard barking. He kept walking until he found the small dog, sniffing around at a figure on the forest floor._

_"__Oh, god…" Sam whispered as he rushed forward, turning the figure over. It was a man… no, an Angel. Sam gasped at the shape the man was in. He was beaten and bloodied, bruised and scarred. He was incredibly thin and pale and was as cold as ice. His wings were the worst. Gold feathers stuck in all directions, most of them missing and the majority of them bent or torn. His left wing looked broken and lay at an awkward angle while the other wing looked better. Sam placed two fingers against the Angel's neck. When he felt a pulse, he smiled. "Right, let's get him home."_

_Sam carried the Angel all the way home, calling for Jess to open the front door. Jess opened it, yawning, but look surprised when Sam pushed past with the beaten Angel in his arms._

_"__What happened?" Jess asked._

_"__Vexy found him in the forest. I think he's a slave." Sam frowned as he lay the Angel in his bed. Jess pointed out the collar on the Angel's neck. Sam checked the collar. "Gabriel?" Sam looked at the unconscious Angel, then back to the collar. "The Master's name and number have been scratched out." Sam told Jess._

_"__Maybe the slave's trying to run away?" Jess shrugged._

_"__His name is Gabriel, and maybe he was thrown out?" Sam looked over then Angel. "Hey, Jess, look at this." Sam whispered, rolling up Gabriel's sleeves. Sam looked scared while Jess put a hand over her mouth. Gabriel's wrists were red raw and the skin was torn. "I think these are rope burns. You think he was tied up somewhere?" Sam asked. Jess didn't say a word. Sam rolled the sleeves up further to reveal bruises. "He must have been grabbed pretty hard."_

_"__Sam… We should just return him." Jess told him._

_"__We can't. Even if the address wasn't scribbled out, I wouldn't take him back." Sam replied. "He's been abused, Jess. Don't tell me you would send him back to an abusive Master." Sam frowned. Jess shook her head._

_"__So, what do we do?" She asked._

_"__Keep him here. He can live with us." Sam replied, kissing her cheek._

_"__We don't need a slave." Jess reminded him. Sam sighed._

_"__He won't be a slave. He'll be a friend. He'll be family. He's been brought up into a life of slavery and abuse, why can't we give him some freedom?" Sam asked. Jess smiled._

_"__You always want the best for people. Okay, he can stay." Jess kissed Sam's forehead. Sam smiled._

"I hate Crowley for what he did…" Castiel muttered.

"You and me both." Sam agreed. "Me and Jess cleaned him up as best we could. Cleaned up blood, bandaged the really bad bits, that sort of thing. Gabriel looked pretty bad when I found him, but his behaviour… it's better if I just explain it."

_The next day, Sam was sat by Gabriel's bedside, reading his law textbooks, when the Angel woke up. Gabriel opened his eyes and moaned slightly as he stirred. Sam nearly dropped the book as he leaned closer to Gabriel. When Gabriel realised he was in someone else's house, he shot up and got out the best as quick as he could, his eyes wide and his expression the complete picture of fear._

_"__Hey, Gabriel, it's okay. You're okay." Sam told the Angel. "Calm down, it's alright."_

_"__I… I'm sorry. I don't remember…" Gabriel still looked panicked, and his voice was raspy and tired._

_"__No, you wouldn't remember. I'm Sam. Sam Winchester. I found you last night in the forest and brought you to my house." Sam told him. "Sit down, I won't hurt you." Sam smiled encouragingly. Gabriel took a step back._

_"__I… I should go… get out your way. I… I'm sorry you found me." Gabriel looked down. Sam stood and walked over to Gabriel. As he went to put a hand on the Angel's shoulder, Gabriel winced. Really winced. "Please… no more…" Gabriel whispered._

_"__Hey, it's okay. I promise I'm not going to hurt you in any way." Sam whispered. Gabriel nodded._

_"__Sorry…"_

_"__Don't be. Can you tell me what happened?" Sam asked._

_"__I… Master… He um… He threw me out… I think… I have to go back." Gabriel's voice broke._

_"__No, don't. If he threw you out, then I don't think you should go back." Sam told him, leading him over to the bed. "Lie down, sit down, relax. I don't care what you do. Okay?" Sam told him. Just then, Jess walked in. "Gabriel, this is my girlfriend, Jess."_

_"__He's awake then?" She asked. "How're you feeling, Gabriel?" Gabriel looked confused and looked at the ground. He pondered over why they were being so nice to him. "Shall I make him something to eat?" Jess asked. Sam nodded, never taking his eyes off Gabriel. Jess went off to the kitchen._

_"__No. You… you shouldn't bother… I-" Gabriel whimpered, his eyes filling with tears._

_"__Gabriel, calm down. You're perfectly welcome here. Me and Jess agreed last night that you can stay here with us. You won't be a slave. You'll be treated like family, so don't think that we're going to punish you or make you do things, okay?" Sam asked. Gabriel looked more confused than before._

_"__But I-"_

_"__No. Not buts. You're staying here with us, you're going to be treated fairly and you are going to lie down and get some rest now while Jess makes you some food." Sam told him. "You are freezing, skinny as hell and you are injured. After you've eaten, I'll help you shower, or you can do it on your own, then I'll take you to get some pills and antibiotics for the injuries and then we can talk about house rules, okay?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded._

"I'm glad it was you who found him, Sam." Castiel frowned. Sam nodded.

"Me too. Best thing that ever happened to me. And him."

"How did Gabriel adjust?" Castiel asked.

_Few the first few weeks, Gabriel acted like he was still a slave, despite what Sam and Jess told him. He kept making beds, dusting, cooking, cleaning, any sort of job that needed to be done. Sam and Jess kept reminding him that he didn't have to do anything, but Gabriel didn't listen._

_One day while Jess was out, 2 weeks after Sam had found him, Sam was walking down the hallway with a pile of law books. He wasn't watching where he was going and walked straight into Gabriel, dropping all his books on the floor. Gabriel spun round, his face the image of terror._

_"__I'm so sorry! Please, I'm sorry!" Gabriel cried, desperately trying to pick up the books. Sam placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "No! Please, I'm sorry!"_

_"__Hey, hey, calm down. It's okay. That was my fault. I wasn't looking. You did nothing wrong. It's okay." Sam whispered. Gabriel knelt on the floor, shaking slightly._

_"__I'm sorry."_

_"__Hey, Gabriel?" Sam tilted Gabriel's head up. "You're safe here. You know I won't hurt you, don't you?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded. "Good. Please try not to worry so much, okay?" Sam smiled. Gabriel nodded again before helping Sam pick up his books._

_"__I… um… I found some of those… Under the bed." Gabriel spoke up._

_"__Law books?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded._

_"__Yeah… I'll show you." Gabriel led Sam upstairs and pointed to a pile of 4 or 5 law books on the chair that he'd found under the bed one night. Sam picked the books up, looking through them._

_"__You, Gabriel, have just saved my skin! Thank you!" Sam laughed. "These are library books that I was meant to return, but I lost them and I would have had to pay $400 for them." Sam put the books down and pulled Gabriel in for a hug. Gabriel tensed, but quickly relaxed, bringing his arms around Sam. "Seriously, you're a life saver." Sam smiled, pulling away. Gabriel smiled slightly._

_"__Glad I can help."_

_A week later, Gabriel was in the kitchen doing the drying up and was putting things away. Sam was in the lounge not really doing much. Jess had told him to stop studying for once, so Sam was reading a book about ghosts. He'd just finished the chapter when he heard the smash in the kitchen._

_"__Gabriel?!" Sam dropped the book and ran in the kitchen to find Gabriel stood in shock over a smashed mug on the floor, the mug Jess had bought him as a valentine's gift. Sam realised what had happened. "Gabriel, come here. The shards are sharp and I don't want you hurting yourself." Sam told him. Gabriel nodded, hanging his head and making his way over to Sam. Sam put a hand on the angels shoulder. Gabriel took a step back._

_"__It was an accident! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me, please!" Gabriel cried. Sam's heart broke._

_"__Gabriel-"_

_"__I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Gabriel whimpered as tears began to fall down his face. "Please… no…" Gabriel's voice broke as he fell to his knees. Sam rushed forward, pulling the Angel onto his lap and hugging him tight._

_"__Shhh. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I will never hurt you." Sam whispered softly, running a hand through the Angel's hair as he trembled in his arms._

_"__What happened?" Jess asked as she rushed in. Sam held Gabriel tighter and the Angel clutched at Sam shirt._

_"__He dropped the mug, it's not a problem." Sam smiled. Jess was about to object and say that it was a problem when Sam looked at her seriously. "It's not a problem." He repeated. Jess nodded and left._

_Later that week, Sam had his laptop out at the table and was looking something up when he shouted in triumph. Jess looked up from her seat and Gabriel jumped from where he was tiding utensils away._

_"__Gabriel! I found something!" Sam laughed. "Come over here." He smiled. Gabriel obeyed. Sam muttered something in Latin and Gabriel's wings vanished. "This spell hides your wings, so now you don't have to wear this." Sam grinned as he took Gabriel's collar off. "You'll look human, so you can come with me and Jess places." Sam didn't notice Jess getting annoyed. Gabriel smiled and jumped at Sam, wrapping his arms around the Winchester's neck. Sam spun Gabriel around excitedly._

_"__Thank you! Thank you, Sam!" Gabriel laughed. This was the first time Sam had heard Gabriel laugh since he took him in, but Sam knew he loved the sound._

_About 3 weeks later, Gabriel had become less skittish and had calmed down slightly, having gotten used to Sam and Jess. He was still doing chores, but if Sam was there to tell him not to, then he wouldn't do them. He helped Sam find thing he'd lost around the house and helped him revise for his law exams. Gabriel had tried to get used to Jess, but Jess hadn't really spoken to him. She just kept dragging Sam away to do something._

_One time, Sam had bought a friend home to help him study law. She looked nice enough. Becky, her name was. Gabriel had been bookmarking pages for Sam in his law textbooks in the lounge when Becky had stormed down the stairs with Sam behind her._

_"__Get out my house!" Sam growled, pointing to the door. Becky looked shocked._

_"__I didn't do anything!" She exclaimed._

_"__You know damn well that Jess is my girlfriend! You can't expect to kiss me and get away with it!" Sam retorted._

_"__I love you, Sam!"_

_"__I'm with Jess! I'm happy! Get out of my house, now!" Sam growled._

_"__What about your slave? He'll get in the way and Jess will make you toss him out like the scum he is!" Becky snarled. Sam clenched his fists._

_"__You have NO RIGHT to bring Gabriel into this, nor do you have the right to say that about him!" Sam roared. "Get out!"_

_"__I'd let you keep your slave." Becky winked._

_"_Gabriel_ has nothing to do with what happened up there!" Sam snarled. "Last time. Get out." Becky frowned and turned to leave, but turned around ready to slap Sam in the face. Gabriel dashed forward and grabbed her arm before she could touch Sam._

_"__Sam said to leave, so leave." Gabriel told her. Becky smirked as she turned to leave._

_"__You'll be the next thing leaving this house, once you're not good enough." Becky told him._

_"__GET OUT!" Sam shouted, obviously furious. Becky and Gabriel both winced, but Becky left quickly. Sam walked over to Gabriel, pulling him into a hug. "Are you okay?" Sam asked. Gabriel didn't say anything, didn't move. "Gabriel? Don't believe her, please? She had no right to bring you into the conversation in the first place." Sam held Gabriel tight._

_"__Will Jess throw me out?" Gabriel asked, his voice cracking._

_"__No. No, she wouldn't dare." Sam assured him. He was wrong._

_A month later, Gabriel had really opened up. He'd started making jokes and jumping around. They'd discovered Gabriel's love for candy and anything with sugar in. Sam would go to the shop every day after class or in the afternoon and buy Gabriel some candy. Sam decided to surprise Gabriel and bought him a jar. He told Gabriel it was his jar and that he would fill the jar with candy every day and Gabriel could help himself whenever he wanted. The look of complete happiness on Gabriel's face stayed in Sam's mind for a long time._

_Gabriel loosened up a little and sat and watched TV with Sam and Jess in the evenings, and had gotten used to falling asleep against Sam most evenings, usually after eating a packet of toffees or chocolate, while Sam played with Gabriel's hair. Jess began to feel jealous._

_"__Sam? Can you come here?" Jess called out to where Sam and Gabriel were revising law in the garden and sharing some toffees. Sam helped Gabriel up and they moved into the lounge, where Jess was stood with two suitcases._

_"__Jess?" Sam looked confused._

_"__This case has my stuff, and this one has Gabriel's stuff. You need to choose Sam. Me or the slave?" Jess asked, crossing her arms. Gabriel and Sam were both shocked._

_"__Jess, you know damn well he's not a slave. Why do I have to choose? We were happy as the three of us." Sam told her._

_"__No. You were happy with the three of us." Jess told him, scowling at Gabriel._

_"__He tried to be friends with you! You ignored him!" Sam reminded her._

_"__Who are you gonna pick?" Jess asked._

_"__Sam? I think I should go…" Gabriel whispered. Sam looked like his candy had been stolen._

_"__Gabe, no." Sam took Gabriel's arm. "Jess, if you loved me, you wouldn't make me choose." Sam turned to Jess. "You used to be fine with him!"_

_"__Well, now I'm not. Ever since we adopted the pet, you've more time with him than with me, so choose." Jess told him._

_"__He's not a pet!" Sam growled._

_"__Choose."_

_"__I choose Gabriel." Sam pulled the Angel into his arms._

_"__Sam, no!" Gabriel tried to push him away._

_"__Jess, if you truly loved me, you would accept him, but you don't. You made me choose between my best friend and my girlfriend because you can't accept him." Sam told her, holding Gabriel close. "Gabriel would make me choose you, I know he would, but that's because he thinks I'll be happy with you. Gabriel makes me happy, and you make me happy, but now… You just make me sick…" Sam told her. "I didn't think you would be this heartless…" Gabriel stopped struggling in Sam's arms._

_"__Fine. I hope you two are happy together." Jess replied, picking up her suitcase. She glared at Gabriel before leaving the house._

_"__Becky said this would happen…" Gabriel whispered. "Why did you pick me? Why would you do that? I'm just some scum you found in the forest. She means the world to you!" Gabriel argued._

_"__She made me choose. If she loved me, she wouldn't do that." Sam replied._

_"__I don't deserve to stay with you… just by finding me, I've messed up your life." Gabriel frowned. Sam released Gabriel and took him by the shoulders. Gabriel winced._

_"__Don't you dare blame yourself. Have you ever heard of fate? I was meant to find you. I know I was, because my life has got 10 times better just by helping you, and another 10 times better by being with you. I will never toss you out, I will never abandon you and I will NEVER hurt you. Okay?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded._

_"__Okay."_

"So he was pretty skittish and loyal at first, like you. I was surprised when Dean called me saying he'd taken you in." Sam admitted. Just then, Gabriel walked in.

"Honey, I'm home!" Gabriel smirked as he walked in. Castiel smiled.

"We were just talking about you." Sam pulled the Angel onto his lap, resting his head on Gabriels shoulder.

"Oh, I'm the best topic of conversation." Gabriel smirked. "What were you talkin' about?"

"Back story." Sam smiled.

"Ah, that." Gabriel nodded. "Sammich here really tried to save me." Gabriel smiled, kissing Sam's forehead.

"I know. We were talking about it." Castiel yawned.

"Aww, the baby's tired." Gabriel hopped off Sam's lap and ruffled Castiel's hair. "You should get some sleep, Cassie." Gabriel pulled a blanket over him and kissed his forehead. The last think he heard was Dean's voice shouting 'I'm back!' before he fell asleep.

**_Okay guys, keep voting please! There's a draw atm :/_**

**_Who do you want something dramatic to happen to:_**

**_Sam_**

**_Dean_**

**_Castiel_**

**_Gabriel_**

**_Reviews are appreciated :D_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hey guys :) So, the votes are in. Wait and see ;) Thank you so much for voting and commenting. I love you. Sorry for the pain I'm about to put you through... Please dont hate me... _**

**_Trigger warnings: panic attacks and breakdowns._**

**_Enjoy:_**

When Castiel woke up a few hours later, he had his head in Dean's lap.

"Hey, Cas." Dean smiled down at him. "You alright?"

"I am feeling better, Dean, thank you." Castiel sat up. "Where are Sam and Gabriel?"

"Getting us some lunch. Gabriel bought back a shit tonne of candy and nothing actually healthy, so Sam pretty much dragged him back to the store. I got everything for the kitten while I was out." Dean kissed Castiel's forehead.

"She needs a name." Castiel smiled, looking at the kitten on the floor. She was sat staring at the two of them.

"You want to name her?" Dean asked, picking the kitten up.

"Can I?" Castiel looked hopeful.

"Sure you can, buddy." Dean smiled, stroking the small kittens back.

"Can we call her Misty?" Castiel asked.

"Sounds perfect." Dean smiled, pulling Castiel in for a kiss.

"Woah, avert your eyes, Sammich! I'll protect you!" Gabriel laughed. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, we got lunch." Sam smiled. Dean and Cas pulled away.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean replied.

"And Cas, we got this for you." Sam pulled a chocolate-brown beanie dog, no bigger than his hand, out the shopping bag beside him and tossed it to Castiel. Castiel marvelled at how soft the toy was. "When Gabriel wasn't used to living with me, when he kept acting like a slave, I bought him one of these for comfort." Sam explained. Gabriel pulled his small, olive green beanie cat out his jacket pocket.

"Yeah, I still carry it around, but it's really helped me." Gabriel smiled, putting the cat back in his pocket. "And it's a gift from Sasquatch, so I always have it." Gabriel smiled.

"Thank you." Castiel nodded, cuddling the dog close. Dean smiled, taking the dog and putting it on Castiel's head. Castiel laughed.

"I have one of them." Dean chuckled. "Sammy got me a yellow lion one for Christmas. Any excuse for him to buy stuffed toys." Dean smirked. Sam blushed.

"I love stuffed animals and teddies. I have bin bags full of them." Sam admitted.

"He does." Gabriel agreed.

"Cas, how're you feeling?" Dean asked, putting Misty down on the floor. Gabriel knelt down and stroked her.

"I don't feel ill anymore." Castiel smiled.

"That's good." Dean smiled. "You wanna go to the park? We could all use some fresh air."

"And ice cream?" Castiel perked up.

"That's my line. Can we, Dean?" Gabriel smiled.

"Please, Dean? Can we?" Sam sat forward excitedly, mocking the Angels.

"You're pathetic, the lot of you." Dean laughed. "Sure. Let's get ice cream."

Half an hour later, they were all sat on the park bench eating ice cream. Gabriel sat on Sam's lap eating his ice cream and getting it all over his face. Castiel giggled at Gabriel's face while Dean stuck his chocolate flake in Castiel's ice cream. When Gabriel finished his ice cream, Sam chuckled as Gabriel wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Hold on, missed a bit." Sam smiled, kissing Gabriel's lips tenderly before pulling away. "Got it." Sam smirked. Gabriel looked about ready to melt as he leaned back against Sam, sighing happily.

"I love you, Sammich." Gabriel smiled. Sam kissed the Angels temple.

"I love you more, Gabe." Sam replied.

"I don't think that's possible." Gabriel smirked.

"Guys, chick flick much?" Dean groaned as he finished his ice cream.

"Dean?" Castiel looked up, but Dean burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You, Cas. You got ice cream on your nose." Dean wiped his eyes. "Oh god, come 'ere." Castiel leaned forwards and Dean used his sleeve to wipe the ice cream off before kissing Castiel's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Castiel smiled. Dean sat back on the bench and Castiel leaned against him, his head resting on Deans shoulder. Gabriel smiled.

"This is nice. Far better than slavery." Gabriel spoke up. "Still… do you ever get that feeling, little Cassie, that it feels wrong or that it's gonna end?" Gabriel asked. Castiel nodded.

"I have had dreams about Dean leaving." Castiel admitted. Dean pulled Castiel closer.

"I will never leave you." Dean kissed Castiel's temple.

"And it won't end, Gabriel." Sam told the Angel on his lap, pressing his forehead against Gabriel's. "I chose you because I love you, and nothing will ever take you away from me. Ever. Understand?" Sam asked.

"Understood, sir!" Gabriel mock saluted. Sam chuckled. Gabriel laughed, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck.

"You are such a cuddler." Sam smiled as he held Gabriel close. Gabriel nuzzled his head into Sam's neck.

"I never had cuddles before you." Gabriel reminded him.

"Dean? Why did you buy me that day?" Castiel asked. "You said you never intended on buying an Angel, yet you bought me. Why?" Castiel tilted his head. Dean sat up and tilted Castiel's head up so they had eye contact.

"I don't know. Something about the place pulled me in and I saw you. I saw you, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, who had suffered so much abuse. You caught my attention, so I bought you. God, that sounds so wrong… buying people…" Dean shuddered. "I don't know why I went in there or why I bought you. Maybe it was God's will or some crap, but I do know this. I am so, so grateful that I did go in there, and that I did buy you, because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wouldn't change that for anything." Dean told him seriously. Castiel nodded.

"Thank you, Dean." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Dean. Dean hugged him tight.

"No problem." Dean smiled.

"I thought you didn't do chick flicks?" Sam smirked. Dean blushed.

"I make exceptions for Cas." Dean muttered. Gabriel snorted with laughter.

"Hey, we're not much better." Sam reminded him.

"We're a bunch of saps." Dean chuckled.

"Yup." Sam agreed.

"What do you think mom and dad would say?" Dean asked Sam. Sam shrugged.

"Personally, I hope they look at how I'm happy, and not how I'm gay. You know what dad was like."

"Yeah. Mom would be happy that we're happy." Dean told him.

"I never knew mom…" Sam frowned. Gabriel kissed his forehead.

"Hey, don't have a break down." Gabriel whispered, running a hand through Sam's hair.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. "What wrong with Sammy?"

"Sometimes, Sammich gets stressed and has break downs or panic attacks." Gabriel replied.

"Why would you tell him?" Sam muttered. "Gabriel helps me through them, so you don't need to worry about it." Sam smiled reassuringly.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"I'm alright, Dean. It's usually stuff like homework or exams. It's nothing." Sam told him.

"Dean, can we go and buy some candy?" Castiel asked, noticing Sam didn't want to talk about it.

"I like your thinking, little Cassie. Can we?" Gabriel turned to Dean.

"You've got a truck load at home!" Dean reminded them.

"But we don't have a truck load here! Please, Dean?" Gabriel smiled.

"Urgh. Fine." Dean groaned as he stood up. "Come on then." Dean held his hand out for Castiel to take before pulling Castiel up and into his arms. "God, you're gorgeous." Dean smiled, kissing Castiel's forehead. Castiel blushed.

"I am not God, Dean."

"You're my God, Cas." Dean kissed him.

"IIIII want candy!" Gabriel sang, skipping down the path.

"Gabriel, wait up." Castiel laughed. Gabriel stopped and waited for everyone to catch up.

"You're all lunatics." Dean muttered, walking next to Cas, ahead of Sam and Gabriel.

"I'm a ray of sunshine." Gabriel smirked as they approached the road. Dean took Castiel's hand and ran across the road. Gabriel turned to Sam.

"They're gonna get themselves killed…" He rolled his eyes. Sam nodded.

"Well I'm not driving them to the hospital." Sam replied. Gabriel took Sam's hand as the moved to walk across the road towards Castiel and Dean. No one noticed the car that was speeding around the corner until it was too late.

_**Aaaaaaaand... cliff hanger! For 30 seconds... Just sayin... I felt like Metatron writing these chapters. **_


	21. Chapter 21

_"__I'm a ray of sunshine." Gabriel smirked as they approached the road. Dean took Castiel's hand and ran across the road. Gabriel turned to Sam._

_"__They're gonna get themselves killed…" He rolled his eyes. Sam nodded._

_"__Well I'm not driving them to the hospital." Sam replied. Gabriel took Sam's hand as the moved to walk across the road towards Castiel and Dean. No one noticed the car that was speeding around the corner until it was too late._

"Gabriel!" Sam pushed Gabriel as far across the road as possible, Castiel catching Gabriel in his arms, before the car hit Sam, throwing him backwards over the car and onto the cold, hard ground before it drove into the distance and out of sight.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, running forward.

"No! Sam!" Gabriel cried at the same time as Dean, pushing away from Castiel and over to where Sam lay bloody and unconscious in the middle of the road. "Sam! Wake up! Sam!" Gabriel's eyes welled up and he shook Sam's shoulders. "Sam, no!"

"Sammy!" Dean took Sam's face in his hands. "Sammy! Come on man!" Dean shouted, checking for a pulse. He found one, very weak, but there. "Sammy!"

"Someone call an ambulance!" Castiel shouted to the small crowd around them. Several people reached into their pockets and pulled out their phones.

"Sam!" Gabriel cried again, tears spilling from his eyes. "Sammy! Wake up!" Dean's eyes widened as he lost the pulse.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered. Gabriel looked up, tears running down his cheeks. "There's no pulse…" Dean's voice broke.

"No… Sam!" Gabriel immediately began to preform CPR on the younger Winchester.

"Sammy, wake up you stupid bitch!" Dean growled. "SAMMY!" Dean shook his brother desperately.

"Dean…" Castiel pulled Dean back. Dean struggled. "Dean, Gabriel is doing what he can." Castiel told him. "Dean, it'll be okay. Dean, look at me." Dean didn't hear him. "Dean! Look at me!" Castiel shook Dean roughly. Dean looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"What, Cas? My brother is dead! He's fucking dead!" Dean growled. "And you're just gonna stand there and tell me it's a-o-fucking-kay? Because it isn't, Cas! It's not okay!" Dean shouted, pushing the Angel away. Castiel looked down with tears in his eyes. Gabriel placed a hand to Sam's forehead, willing his grace to grip Sam's soul and pull it back to the Winchesters body. He panted and groaned in pain. He almost cried when Sam gasped for breath.

"Sam!" Dean and Gabriel shouted at the same time.

"Sammy, hey Sammy… it's okay. It's gonna be okay." Dean told him as Gabriel weakly kissed Sam's forehead, muttering "Oh thank god. It's alright Sam. I'm here." As the ambulance arrived. Castiel stood with the crowd, not knowing what to do, so he turned and made his way back to Dean's house.

Once Sam was strapped to the stretcher, Gabriel turned to Dean.

"I want to go with him in the ambulance." Gabriel's voice was rough and raw from crying and screaming Sam's name. Dean nodded.

"Come on, Cas." Dean turned around, but couldn't see Castiel anywhere. "Cas?" Dean shouted, looking around.

"Where did he go?" Gabriel asked.

"I… I don't know." Dean whispered.

"You fucking lost him?" Gabriel looked threatening, his hands balled into fists. "First Sam, now Cassie?"

"I didn't lose him! I just- oh… shit…" Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I shouted at him… I have to go find him."

"You'd better, Winchester, or I'll kill you." Gabriel growled before turning to get in the ambulance with Sam. "I'll look after Sam. I'll come back to your house later when they kick me out…" Gabriel muttered before the doors closed and the ambulance sped off. Dean sighed and pulled out his phone before dialling Castiel's number and wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

_"__Hello?"_ Castiel's voice was deep and rough.

"Cas, baby… I'm sorry." Dean whispered.

_"__It's alright, Dean." _Castiel's voice broke.

"Where are you?" Dean sniffed.

_"__I'm at the house. I didn't know what to do so I left. I'm sorry."_ Castiel's voice broke at least 4 times that time.

"Cas-"

_"__Don't apologise. Just come home."_ Castiel told him before hanging up. Dean pocketed his phone and ran home faster than he'd ever run in his life, letting out the occasional sob. When he arrived home, Castiel opened the door before Dean got to it and opened his arms. Dean immediately fell into them, sobbing loudly as he clung to Castiel like a life line.

"It's okay, I got you." Castiel whispered, shutting the door and moving Dean into the lounge on the sofa. Castiel sat Dean down and kneeled in front of him. "Is Gabriel with Sam in the ambulance?" he asked. Dean nodded, his eyes red and wet with tears. "Sam is in good hands. The doctors and nurses will look after him and they will keep an eye on him and keep him alive." Castiel reassured him, running a hand up and down Dean's arm.

"I didn't mean to shout at you, Cas…" Dean took Castiel's hand in his.

"It's okay, Dean. Sam nearly died. It's understandable." Castiel pulled a yellow lion beanie toy out his trench coat pocket. "I found this when I came home…" Castiel handed the toy to Dean, who held it close to his chest.

"He's my brother, Cas…. I love him…" Dean whimpered. Castiel pulled Dean in for a hug, Dean's head buried in Castiel's neck.

"I know, Dean… I know…"

4 hours later, Dean and Castiel led on the sofa in each other's arms watching Lilo and Stitch. Dean was sprawled on top of Cas, his head resting on Castiel's chest and his hand in Castiel's. Castiel's beanie dog was on the coffee table, hugging Dean's beanie lion. Castiel sighed, running a hand through Dean's hair. It was 10pm and Dean was too anxious and too upset to sleep.

"Cas… did you see the way Sam saved Gabriel? He didn't even think about it… he just pushed him. Just like that." Dean muttered.

"I did see, Dean. Sam didn't need to think. He loves Gabriel, so his first priority was to protect the one he loves." Castiel explained. "Like when you protected me from Ruby when she and Lucifer were here, and when Gabriel told me to run when Crowley captured him." Castiel kissed the top of Dean's head. "Sam is strong. He will be okay." Castiel assured him. Dean nodded. Castiel and Dean looked up when the front door opened.

"Hey…" Gabriel muttered, shutting the door and moving to the armchair before slumping down. Dean sat up and looked at Gabriel, who looked as if he'd been crying fairly recently as he twiddled his thumbs in his lap. Castiel sat up too.

"Hey, come here." Dean ushered the Angel over and smiled sadly at Gabriel, who stood and sat between Dean and Castiel on the sofa. Dean wrapped an arm around the Angels shoulders and gave him a much needed hug. "Thank you…" Gabriel whispered, hugging Dean back before pulling away. Gabriel noticed the beanie toys on the coffee table, so he pulled out his olive green beanie cat and sat it down on the table next to Castiel's dog. Dean pulled out a bag from the side of the sofa and offered it to Gabriel. It was the candy he'd bought earlier. Gabriel sniffed and took the bag, taking out 3 lolly pops and leaving the fourth on the table before putting the bag down.

"He's stable. A few broken ribs… dislocated shoulder and… and he had a fracture when he landed on his arm… and possible concussion… I don't have the mojo left… left to heal his injuries." Gabriel told them, giving them a lolly each. Gabriel looked at the candy in his shaking hand. "It's my fault… This is all my fault…" Gabriel suddenly broke down, sobbing and holding his head in his hands. Castiel pulled Gabriel closer.

"Shh. No, it's not your fault, Gabriel." Castiel whispered as Gabriel cried into his brother's chest. Dean wrapped his arms around the two Angels.

"We'll get through this." Dean told them. "We all will."

An hour later, Gabriel and Castiel had falling asleep, leaning against each other. Gabriel had his cat beanie tucked under his arm, while Castiel had wrapped his arms around his brother. Dean stood up from the sofa and lay the Angels down next to each other on the sofa before moving to turn the TV off. He sat in the armchair and watched the Angels for a while.

Ever since he'd bought Castiel, his family had grown. A few weeks ago, he wouldn't have been able to remember Gabriel's name. Now it was one that he could never forget. Sam and Dean had grown apart over 4 years, when Sam had decided he wanted to live his own life. He hadn't spoken to Sam much, except since after Jess left him. When he'd told Sam about Castiel that night, he'd started seeing Sam more than he had in the past 4 years. Dean watched as Gabriel whimpered and shifted in his sleep. Castiel tightened his arms around Gabriel protectively.

Dean felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Confused at who would text him so late at night, Dean pulled his phone out and saw he had a message. When he opened it, he smiled. It was a photo of Sam from the hospital with a spoon of hospital slop food and a disgusted expression with 'Urgh, I hate this goo. Bring candy asap. How are you guys? Is Gabriel alright? Missing you :) Ps. Please look after Gabriel until I'm better.' written underneath.

Dean took a photo of Castiel and Gabriel and wrote 'Grow up and eat you big baby. We're okay. Worried about you. Gabriel was crying for the last hour or so. He's asleep now, as you can see. We'll bring candy tomorrow. Missing you too. Gabriel will be looked after. Promise. :)'. Dean sent the text and went back to watching the Angels. After a minute or two, he got another text.

'Aww. Tell him not to worry. Thank you for looking after him. Get some sleep. Its almost 12.'

'No problem, and you get some sleep too.' Dean sent back. He jumped when Gabriel woke up screaming. Castiel immediately woke and pulled Gabriel closer, whispering comforting words into his brothers ear while rocking him back and forth.

"Hey, Gabriel." Dean jumped up and showed Gabriel the photo of Sam. Gabriel calmed down almost instantly. "Sammy's okay. It's alright. He sent me this, like, 10 minutes ago." Dean smiled. Gabriel nodded.

"Sorry." Gabriel muttered.

"Don't be." Dean smiled. "Do you want to sleep on the sofa or in the spare room?" Dean asked. Gabriel thought for a moment.

"The sofa."

"That's fine." Dean smiled. "I'm going to sleep upstairs. Cas? What are you doing?"

"I should stay with Gabriel." Castiel told him.

"I'm okay, Cassie. You go with Dean." Gabriel smiled. "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure." Castiel looked at Gabriel. Gabriel smiled.

"I'm sure." Gabriel smiled. Castiel stood and went to find a blanket for Gabriel. He came back and draped the blanket over Gabriel before kissing his forehead.

"Come find us if you need us." Dean smiled as he led Castiel upstairs. "Goodnight, Gabriel."

"Goodnight." Gabriel replied before falling asleep.

_**Okay, so Sammy was most voted to get hurt, but lots of people, I noticed, wanted more Cas looking after Dean, so I will do that for you guys. Thank you to all of you. You're the best, ily.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated :) **_


	22. Chapter 22

**_I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you guys are reading my fic. ILY! To say thanks, have an extra long super fluffy chapter with plenty of Destiel and Sabriel and bromance._**

**_People have requested that the tables should turn and Castiel should look after Dean. At the moment, I feel that everyone is crying an awful lot, but Sam just got hit by a car, so I don't blame them. I also realise I've kinda done a lot of Cas and Gabe brotherly relationship. Let me know if this is a problem or if you want me to cut it down or something. Is there anything you guys want me to include or change or cut down on? Let me know and I'll try to do it._**

**_You should know that any story of mine will have hugs, kissing and crying. Always. If you find one of my fics is missing one of those qualities, assume I've been possessed. Angst is my specialty. I feel like Metatron writing this story, and to be honest with you, it's a good feeling. Ps. Metatron is my guardian Angel, apparently. I can see why._**

**_Ah, I also noticed Castiel seems a little unaffected by Sam's accident… Castiel is very worried about Sam, but he wants to protect his family, so he's trying to be strong for them. Okay? Hope I cleared that up._**

**_I bet you guys are bored of me talking, so… without any further ado… let the angst begin!_**

The sound of soft crying woke Castiel very early that morning. He glanced at the clock. 3:21. He looked at Dean. He was fast asleep, so it wasn't him. _Gabriel. _Castiel realised and got out the bed, making his way down stairs. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he saw Gabriel.

The Angel was sat up on the sofa clutching his beanie cat to his chest and sobbing into the blanket Castiel had draped over him whilst rocking back and forth Misty woke up from her blanket in the corner of the room and tried to jump up on the sofa. Gabriel noticed and sniffled before reaching down to pick the kitten up. Misty purred in Gabriel's arms and nuzzled her head against his chin. Gabriel chuckled weakly as he stroked the kitten. Castiel considered talking to Gabriel, but Gabriel lay back down again, Misty curling up on his chest. Castiel felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Cas… why you down here?" Dean yawned.

"Gabriel was crying." Castiel told him. "I think he's alright now…"

"Come back to bed." Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and kissed his Angel's neck. Castiel smiled.

"Alright." Castiel agreed, following Dean up the stairs.

When Castiel woke up the next morning, Dean was curled up in a ball against his chest. Castiel smiled before kissing Dean's forehead and making his way downstairs. He paused when he saw Gabriel asleep on the sofa with tear tracks staining his face. Castiel sighed and moved over to him, kissing Gabriel's forehead.

"You said you'd be okay… you need to stop lying to me." Castiel whispered. Gabriel remained asleep. Castiel moved over to the kitchen and thought about what to make for breakfast. He looked in one of the cupboards and smiled when he saw flour, knowing there were eggs and milk in the fridge. He moved into the lounge and shook Gabriel gently.

"Psst. Gabriel? Gabriel… Wake up." Castiel whispered. Gabriel stirred and opened his eyes.

"Cassie? You alright?" Gabriel yawned as he sat up.

"I'm fine." Castiel told him before punching his brother's shoulder.

"Oww! What-?" Gabriel looked confused.

"You told me you'd be fine last night. You lied. You were crying." Castiel growled.

"I'm sorry." Gabriel muttered. Castiel sighed.

"It's alright." Castiel sat beside Gabriel on the sofa. "You keep lying to me."

"I don't want to worry you. We're all upset. Why should I get attention when we all feel the way I do?" Gabriel asked. Castiel hugged him.

"I don't believe anyone feels the way you do. You love Sam. It's going to be hard for you." Castiel told him. Gabriel nodded.

"It's my fau-"

"No. Stop that right now." Castiel pulled away and looked at Gabriel seriously. "It's not your fault Sam chose to protect you. That was his decision. Think about how much better he is, knowing that you are uninjured." Castiel told him.

"Thanks, little Cassie." Gabriel smiled.

"You're welcome, but you need to stop lying to me." Castiel told him. "I woke you up because I wanted to ask if you would like to make some pancakes with me." Castiel smiled. Gabriel's face lit up.

"Can we?" Gabriel laughed. Castiel nodded, helping his brother off the sofa.

10 minutes later, the Angels were making pancakes with the radio on. Gabriel had insisted in putting sugar in the recipe. Castiel was pouring the mixture into the pan, while Gabriel attempted to flip it over. No one noticed Dean stumble in and lean against the door frame.

_"__And now you find yourself in '82." _Gabriel sang along to Asia on the radio.

_"__The disco hot spots hold no charm for you." _Castiel sang along.

_"__You can concern yourself with bigger things." _Gabriel sang as he flipped the pancake over. Castiel laughed.

_"__You catch the pearl and ride the dragon's wings." _Castiel continued as Gabriel put the pancake on a stake on a plate.

_"'__Cause it's the heat of the moment!" _They both sang loudly together. Castiel poured more mixture into the pan. _"Heat of the moment!"_

_"__The heat of the moment shone in your eyes." _Dean finished, making Gabriel turn around and Castiel jump.

"Dean! You're just in time for pancakes." Castiel smiled. Gabriel flipped the pancake in the pan, which landed with a splat on the floor. Everyone stared at the pancake for a few moments before Dean and Gabriel burst out laughing. Castiel smiled.

"Give that one to Misty." Dean told Gabriel, wiping away his tears of laughter. Gabriel nodded and scooped up the pancake, plopping it in the kitten's food bowl. Misty padded over and began to eat it.

"Mmm. These are delicious!" Dean sounded surprised as he devoured a pancake from the stack.

"Dean! They're not on a plate yet and you're already eating them!" Castiel laughed.

"I know something else that delicious." Dean smirked, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist and pulled Castiel closer, kissing the Angel's forehead.

"Can we go and see Sam today?" Gabriel asked.

"Sure we can." Dean smiled. "Let's take him some pancakes." Dean smiled. Gabriel nodded, finding a container for the pancakes.

After breakfast, Dean found an old iPod shuffle that he'd bought online a few years ago and gave it to Gabriel. Gabriel went through Dean's iTunes to put some songs on it for Sam.

"Dean? I need to buy 'Heat of the Moment' and 'Carry On My Wayward Son'. He loves those." Gabriel told him. Dean walked over and typed in his password.

"There." Dean smiled. "Don't buy anything else, okay?" Dean told him.

"Okay." Gabriel nodded. "Thank you."

They arrived at the hospital about an hour later. The three of them sat in the waiting room, waiting to be let in.

"Dean Winchester and family?" A nurse asked.

"That's us." Dean replied as the three of them stood.

"You can see Sam now, if you wish." The nurse smiled, leading them to Sam's cubicle and pulling the curtain back to let them in before leaving.

"Hey guys." Sam smiled from the hospital bed.

"Sam!" Gabriel smiled and rushed over to Sam's beside.

"Hey, babe." Sam kissed Gabriel's forehead. "You okay?" He asked. Gabriel nodded.

"How you doing, bitch?" Dean asked.

"I'm alright, jerk. How about you guys? Tell me you're not moping." Everyone remained quiet. "Seriously?" Sam asked.

"You were hit by a car, Sam. Of course we're moping." Dean growled.

"Dean, it's alright." Castiel took Dean's hand in his. "Sam, we made some pancakes this morning and bought some for you." Castiel smiled.

"Oh thank god! You're life savers!" Sam chuckled.

"I can go find a microwave to heat them up. Seriously, they're the best." Dean smiled, taking the tub of pancakes to find a nurse.

"We brought candy as well." Gabriel smiled, pulling a small plastic bag of candy out his pocket and hiding it under Sam's pillow. "I don't think you're allowed it, so don't let the nurses see." Gabriel kissed Sam's temple.

"Thanks, Gabe." Sam smiled. Gabriel looked down.

"Dammit Sam… I'm supposed to be in here with you in a hospital bed." Gabriel's smile fell. Sam looked at Gabriel with the complete image of concern on his face.

"Hey, don't say that. I don't want you to think that. I said I wasn't going to let anything take you away from me, and I meant it. I love you, Gabriel." Sam tilted Gabriel's head up. "I don't want you getting hurt again." Sam told him. Dean came back with the container of heated pancakes.

"Here y'are, Sammy." Dean smiled as he gave Sam the container and a fork. Sam bit into the pancake and smiled.

"Oh my god… I swear you Angels have a gift for making pancakes." Sam smiled before chewing happily on more pancake.

"I have the number plate…" Castiel spoke up. Everyone looked at the Angel.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Dean yelled.

"Please don't be angry…" Castiel whispered, holding his arm over his face in a protective manner. Gabriel gasped quietly. Dean realised then what had happened. He'd shouted at Castiel as soon as the incident had happened, then he'd cried the rest of the night. Castiel never had a chance to tell him, now he was scared that Dean would shout at him again, and that Dean would hit him.

"Oh, Cas…" Dean hugged his Angel. "Listen to me, I'm sorry I shouted at you. I was upset and confused and I took it out on the one person I could. I'm sorry, Cas. I'm not mad and I'm most definitely not going to hurt you. You didn't have a chance to tell us before, I realise that." Castiel nodded. "I'm not angry, I promise." Dean kissed Castiel's forehead. "I got the notepad. Come over here and tell me." Dean smiled, leading Castiel to a chair in the corner of the cubicle.

"Sam, I got this for you. It's Dean's old one but I found your favourite songs and put them on for you." Gabriel explained as he pulled the iPod shuffle and set of headphones out his pocket and giving it to Sam.

"Thank you! Oh, it is so boring in here." Sam laughed. "You're the best." Sam smiled. Gabriel blushed. Sam frowned. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked, caressing Gabriel's cheek. Gabriel looked up.

"It's been a year today since you found me…" Gabriel frowned and looked down. Sam smiled.

"You're saying that today is our one year anniversary?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded. "I know." Sam smiled. Gabriel looked up, shocked. "That's why I got you this." He took Gabriel's hand and pressed something cold into it. Gabriel opened his hand and gasped at what it was. It was a simple gold chain with a gold metal feather charm on it. Gabriel felt tears well in his eyes. "Gabe? Are you alright?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded.

"I didn't think you'd even remember… or bother…" Gabriel threw his arms around Sam's shoulders. Sam winced in pain slightly, but hugged Gabriel back.

"Of course I would!" Sam told him. "That's the most important day of my life! Why wouldn't I remember?" Sam smiled. Gabriel pulled away. "Do you want me to put this on for you?" Sam asked, indicating to the necklace.

"Please." Gabriel nodded. Sam unclipped the necklace and attached it around Gabriel's neck.

"Thank you." Gabriel smiled.

"Me and Cas are going down to the police station." Dean interrupted. "We'll be back as soon as we can. If not, then Gabriel, can you make your own way home?" Dean asked. Gabriel nodded. "Alright. See you later." Dean smiled, leading Castiel out the cubicle.

"I planned a picnic for today… but you're here so we can't do that." Gabriel turned to Sam. "How about a massage instead?" Gabriel grinned.

"You know what? That would be perfect." Sam smiled, leaning forward. Gabriel sat behind Sam and began to massage Sam's shoulders. "Oh my god… You need to do this more." Sam groaned as Gabriel worked magic on his back.

"Glad you like it." Gabriel tried to sound happy, but he tried to wipe his tears away, hoping Sam couldn't see him. Sam turned around to face Gabriel when he saw Gabriel looking like he was about to cry.

"Hey, first thing's first. You need to- Gabe, look at me. You need to stop worrying. I'm fine. I'm not gonna die or anything. I am perfectly alright. I don't want you worrying. You're not yourself, and I don't like it." Sam told him. "You're the one who makes jokes, plays pranks, eats candy. You've been here 15 minutes and you haven't eaten any candy." Sam handed Gabriel a chewy sweet from the bag under his pillow. Gabriel smiled, but didn't eat it.

"Are you sick?" Sam asked, feeling Gabriel's forehead. Gabriel shook his head. "What's wrong?" Sam asked, taking Gabriel's hand. Gabriel let out a choked sob. Sam immediately pulled the Angel into his arms and held him tight. "Shh. It's okay. Let it all out." Sam whispered. Gabriel gave up trying to hide the tears and let himself cry into Sam's shoulder. Sam understood. A lot had happened recently. Cas being bought, Crowley torturing him, Sam getting hit by that car. "It's okay. Everything's alright." Sam held Gabriel's trembling form close to him.

Meanwhile, at the police station, Castiel and Dean were talking to an officer.

"We have the number plate of a driver who was speeding and hit my brother." Dean told him as he handed the officer the notepad with Castiel's description of the car and number plate. The officer looked it over.

"We'll run this though the machine, track down the car and we'll call you if we find something." The officer nodded and handed the notepad to another officer.

After leaving contact details, Dean and Cas made their way back to the hospital.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded. "Come here." Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders. Dean smiled in thanks. "Dean? Do you want to stop home for a while before we go back to Sam? You look like you need some time to yourself."

"The forest…" Dean muttered. Castiel was confused, but led Dean in the direction of the forest anyway. Dean pulled away from Castiel and began to run. Castiel ran after him and into the forest once they'd reached it. They ran on further for about 2 minutes before Dean fell to his knees and screamed. Castiel had never heard such a painful sound in his life.

"Dean…" Castiel wrapped his arms around his lover. "Let it out, Dean." Castiel told him, all of a sudden realising why Dean needed to be here. No one was around, so Dean could scream, cry, shout, do what he wanted, what he needed.

"It's not fair, Cas! It's not fucking fair!" Dean shouted. "We don't deserve this! Sammy doesn't deserve being run over, Gabriel didn't deserve being captured and tortured and that shitty past, you don't deserve your abuse, I don't deserve to feel like this!" Dean cried.

"I know we don't, Dean. I know." Castiel told him.

"Sammy's supposed to be at law school studying for exams and taking courses for his future. He's not supposed to be in a hospital bed due to some fucking bastard who can't drive!" Dean growled. "And Gabriel? He's done nothing but try his best and he still takes the brunt of it all!" Dean added. "Then you. You… you haven't done anything to anyone, ever. Why is your life so shit?"

"Because Crowley was a bad man." Castiel replied. "I know I've suffered Crowley's abuse, I know Gabriel has tried and I know Sam deserves far better than this, but you're important too." Castiel told him. "You don't deserve any of this."

"The hell I don't!" Dean yelled.

"Which is why I think I should leave." Castiel told him. Dean looked up, completely shocked.

"You… What? Y-you can't go!" Dean clutched Castiel's arm. "You ca- You can't leave! Why should you leave?" Dean asked.

"Because it's my fault this is happening. I should have just stayed with Crowley. None of this would have happened." Castiel pointed out. "You're life has gotten worse since you bought me."

"And it's gotten a shit tonne better!" Dean interrupted. "Do you think Sam and Gabriel would be boyfriends if you hadn't told them? Do you think me and Sam would be as close as we are if you hadn't been there? Misty would probably be dead by now if you hadn't been there. Do you think I'd even be _happy _if you hadn't been there? Do you have any idea what you've done? You've brought the family together, made it bigger. Since mom and dad died, Sam and Bobby were my only family. When Bobby died, Sam went to school to make his future. I was alone. I had no one. Then you came along and my family has grown. You, Sam, Me, Gabriel and Misty. We're family. Family don't get left behind." Dean told him.

"Ohana." Castiel smiled.

"What?" Dean looked confused.

"'Ohana' means 'Family'. 'Family' means 'no one gets left behind or forgotten'." Castiel explained seriously.

"Did you seriously just quote 'Lilo and Stitch'?" Dean tried to hide his smirk.

"You quoted it first." Castiel grinned. Dean pulled Castiel close, breathing in his Angel's scent; honey soap, pancakes and rain water.

"So… You'll stay?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded.

"Yes, Dean. I'll stay." Castiel tightened his hold on Dean.

"Don't you dare even think about leaving again! If you so much as mention it, I will ground you for a month." Dean pulled Castiel closer. "I can't lose you, Cas. I just can't."

"I'm sorry, Dean. You won't lose me." Castiel assured him, rocking him back and forth. Dean buried his face in Castiel's neck.

"Cas?" Dean mumbled.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dean." Castiel smiled.

When Castiel and Dean arrived at the hospital half an hour later, they found Sam and Gabriel on the bed. Gabriel was curled up in a ball while Sam spooned him, both asleep and both wearing a headphone each. Gabriel had obviously been crying.

"Damn, that's cute." Dean chuckled, pulling out his phone and snapping a photo.

"Dean!" Castiel nudged Dean.

"What? Blackmail opportunities!" Dean smirked, walking over to Sam. "Sammy, wake up." Dean shook his brother.

"Dean?" Sam blinked before looking to see Gabriel in his arms, still asleep. Sam smiled. "What did the police have to say?" Sam asked.

"They're looking for the car." Dean smiled. "Are we okay to leave Gabe here?" Dean asked. "Me and Cas gotta talk about something back home."

"Sure. We're probably gonna sleep all afternoon." Sam smiled. "Have fun."

"You too, little bro." Dean smiled before leading Castiel out the cubicle and to the hospital exit.

**_Am I metatron yet...?_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Okay guys, I had the best idea for this chapter. It's probably a bit much and a bit dramatic and totally unrealistic, but its fanfiction, so why the hell not? :)_**

**_Thank you so much for reading and all that. Ily all. You inspire me so much. Please let me know if you want me to include/cut down on something in my story and I'll try to do it. :)_**

**_This is the last chapter I'm doing for this story. Hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Enjoy:_**

A week went by pretty quick. The boys followed the same routine. They'd wake up, make breakfast, save some for Sam, buy candy, go to the hospital, give Sam the food, talk until they were booted out.

Gabriel had been given a warning for sleeping in Sam's hospital bed that first time. The nurse had been less than happy when she'd come into the cubicle to find the two curled around each other. She told them that if she caught Gabriel in the bed again, he wouldn't be allowed to visit. Gabriel wasn't happy, but Sam let him sit next to him in the bed until they heard the nurse, so Gabriel could quickly jump out.

Gabriel used his mojo to take any pain away and to slowly heal the broken bones. When it would usually have taken months to heal, it would only take about 2 weeks with Gabriel healing him.

One morning, 3 days later, Dean got a phone call.

"Dean Winchester."

_"__Dean? This is Officer Jody from the police. I was a friend of Bobby's."_

"Hey, Jody. I've heard about you."Dean replied as he ushered the angels over and put the phone on speakerphone. They all sat on the sofa as Dean held the phone.

_"__You gave us some information about a car that hit you brother, correct?" _She asked.

"That's right. Have you found it?" Dean asked. Castiel and Gabriel looked at each other.

_"__We matched the car to its owner."_ Jody replied.

"Who's car is it?"

_"__It belongs to a man named Crowley McLeod." _Dean looked confused.

"I thought Crowley had been arrested?" Dean's hands shook at the thought of Crowley escaping prison. Castiel took Dean's hand.

_"__He has. We checked in with the prison. Crowley, Lucifer and Ruby are all in their cells." _Jody told them. _"We're going to investigate the house in a few days."_ Dean saw Gabriel pale and his breath hitch.

"Thank you officer. Goodbye." Dean replied before hanging up. "Gabriel? What's wrong?"

"We forgot Azazel…" Gabriel whispered. "I forgot Azazel."

"Who's Azazel?" Dean asked.

"Crowley's brother." Gabriel explained. "God, I'm so fucking stupid!" Gabriel cried as he stood.

"Gabriel, calm down." Dean rose to his feet. Gabriel stormed around the lounge.

"Why? I forgot about Azazel and now Sam got hit by his car because I was stupid enough to forget about him! It's my fault! Everything is my fault!" Gabriel shouted.

"Gabriel, listen to me. It's not your fault. You wouldn't have remembered anyway! You haven't seen him in a year!" Dean pointed out.

"Well I should have!" Gabriel yelled.

"Gabriel-"

"I put up with Crowley and Azazel for years! Years! I'm so fucking stupid for forgetting about him! How the hell did I forget about him! He's the one who burned my wings! How the hell COULD I FORGET HIM?!" Gabriel roared.

"GABRIEL!" Dean grabbed the Angel a little too rough and Gabriel panicked, his invisible wings flapping desperately to get away. Dean let go, realising too late that he'd probably triggered something. Gabriel stepped backwards and fell over, holding his arms over his head protectively.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please!" Gabriel cried. Castiel gasped and rushed over to Gabriel's side, pulling his brother close. "Sam…" Gabriel whimpered.

"No, it's Castiel. I'm your brother." Castiel told him.

"Cassie?" Gabriel looked at the Angel. "Cassie. Dean?" Gabriel looked at Dean. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed you as hard as I did. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Dean asked, kneeling to face the Angel.

"No, I'm fine." Gabriel stood and brushed himself off. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's understandable. But don't call yourself stupid. Only I call people stupid." Dean smiled. Gabriel nodded.

"He burned your wings?" Castiel asked quietly. Gabriel winced.

"Yeah, Cassie. He burned my wings. Threw petrol over them and threw a match at them." Gabriel explained. "The feathers grew back. It's nothing." Gabriel tried to act strong for his little brother. Castiel didn't say anything else. "We should go down to the hospital and tell Sam what we found out." Gabriel told them.

"Shouldn't we go down to the house? Try and find Azazel?" Dean suggested.

"The police said they'd do it." Gabriel reminded him.

"But they're gonna do it in a few days. We're still targets." Dean explained.

"True, but I don't want anyone going to Crowley's house." Gabriel replied. "If we split up, we're vulnerable."

"Why don't you go tell Sam, while me and Cas talk to the police again." Dean suggested.

"Isn't that splitting up? What I just said we shouldn't do?" Gabriel asked.

"Sam is on his own in a hospital where he is more vulnerable than one of us on our own and the police need to know about Azazel to get him locked up with the rest of his family." Dean told him. "Two teams of two, right? That's better than Sam on his own and us stood here debating."

"Fine. I'll go to the hospital. They said Sam would be released soon anyway. You guys go to the police. Don't you dare go to the house!" Gabriel warned them.

"Sure thing." Dean replied. "Tell Sammy I said hey." Dean shouted as Gabriel left. Dean turned to Castiel. "Come on, Cas. We gotta find this Officer Jody." Dean told him, pulling on his brown leather jacket. Castiel stared at him, dazed by how beautiful Dean looked with his leather jacket and his messy hair and how his green eyes sparkled compared to green jacket and black shirt he was wearing underneath.

"See something you like?" Dean smirked. Castiel snapped out his daze.

"No. I see something I love." Castiel smiled. Dean rolled his eyes.

"That so cheesy." Dean chuckled. "Come here." Castiel walked over and Dean wrapped his arms around his Angels waist. "Hmm. I see something I love too." Dean pecked Castiel's lips. "Something I love very very much." Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's neck. "Something I can't live without." Dean kissed Castiel's cheek. "Something that is so beautiful, that it should be illegal to be so gorgeous." Dean kissed Castiel's temple before resting his forehead against Castiel's. "And something that had better not leave me."

"I won't, Dean." Castiel smiled. "I'll never leave you. I promise." Castiel kissed Dean's lips gently. "But shouldn't we find Officer Jody?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, we should." Dean replied.

3 hours later, Dean stormed through the door of his house, absolutely fuming.

"She said they're not going to do anything about it because of lack of evidence!" Dean shouted. Followed Dean and shut the door behind him. "Sam nearly died getting hit by Crowley's car! How much evidence do you need!"

"A lot of evidence is needed, Dean. But she didn't say they wouldn't do anything. She said they're not going to look into the investigation immediately. And she gave us her mobile number. They'll look into it when their more serious cases have been dealt with." Castiel told him.

"But this _is_ a serious case." Dean frowned. "I don't want you and Sammy and Gabriel getting hurt again…"

"Come here, Dean." Castiel opened his arms and Dean fell into them. "It'll be okay. Why don't you go to the shop and buy some lunch and we'll take it up to Sam and Gabriel. I'll stay here in case Jody calls." Castiel kissed the top of Dean's head. "Some fresh air will help you clear your head too." Castiel told him.

"Fine. Do you want anything?" Dean asked, pulling away.

"Could you get some honey bars?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded.

"Sure thing." Dean smiled. "I'll be back soon." Dean called as he left. Castiel smiled and turned to tidy some things away in the kitchen.

Dean was a few meters from the shop when he felt something nagging him in the back of his mind, but he couldn't think what it was. He tried to ignore it, but the feeling wouldn't go away. Dean tried to clear his mind as he walked and focused on things that made him feel happy. Dean thought about that time when they'd sat in the garden and done nothing in particular. He thought about that moment in the park where Castiel got ice cream on his nose. He thought about the look on Castiel's face when he'd bought Misty home. Dean smiled.

He was about to enter the shop when his phone vibrated. He pulled out the phone and saw that Castiel had text him. He opened the text.

heL p

Now Dean realised what had been nagging him. He'd left Castiel on his own. He'd left him vulnerable. What if Azazel…? Dean turned and ran as fast as he could down the street, ignoring people's complaints when he bumped into them and not bothering to look when he ran across the road. When Dean reached the house, he threw the door open.

"Cas?!" Dean shouted, looking in the lounge. He couldn't see Castiel. "Cas?" Dean shouted. When he walked into the kitchen, his heart dropped. Castiel was led on the floor with his back to him. He was breathing from what Dean could see, but he wasn't moving.

"CAS!" Dean dropped to his knees beside his Angel, rolling Castiel onto his back. He gasped in shock. Castiel was semi-conscious, his eyes unfocused and his limp hand clutching his phone weakly. But that wasn't what scared Dean. What scared Dean was the stab wound on Castiel's stomach and the blood that puddled under Castiel. "Cas?!" Dean took Castiel's face in his hands desperately tears filling his eyes. Castiel locked eyes for a moment.

"Sorry, Castiel is unavailable. Please leave a message." A voice sneered behind Dean. Dean took Castiel's phone and dialled Jody's number before he stood and turned around, placing the phone on the counter. He heard a quiet 'This is Officer Jody. Is that Dean?' and prayed to any God that existed that Azazel hadn't heard.

"Azazel." Dean glared at the yellow eyed man, who was stood holding the knife he'd obviously stabbed Castiel with.

"My reputation precedes me, I see." Azazel smirked.

"You stabbed Castiel." Dean snarled, knowing Jody could hear what they were saying. He hoped they would come soon.

"You know what they say. To get rid of the problem, you get rid of the cause. Shame that brother of yours ruined my plans for Gabriel."

"You tried to hit them on purpose." Dean realised, his hands clenched into fists.

"Didn't quite go according to plan." Azazel smirked, twisting the knife in his hand. Castiel whimpered from behind Dean as he tried to roll over to see what was happening.

"De…" Castiel's voice slurred. Dean was about to kneel down when Azazel cleared his throat.

"You go near the Angel, and I will kill you too. Then you can see your family in hell." Azazel snarled.

"You bastard!" Dean growled, lunging forward to punch the man. Azazel prepared to plunge the knife into Dean's chest when Dean grabbed Azazel's hand and spun round, pulling Azazel's arm over his shoulder and yanking it down, satisfied when he heard the arm snap. Azazel dropped the knife and cried out in pain, spinning around and elbowing Dean in the stomach and sending the Winchester flying into the worktop. Dean cried out when he smacked his head on the corner.

"Dean!" Castiel curled up in pain as he tried to see if Dean was alright, holding his wound. Dean sat up and wiped blood away from the side of his head.

"'m okay, Cas." Dean muttered. Azazel reached down and used his un-broken arm to haul Dean to his feet. Dean gripped the worktop to stay upright. Azazel let go of Dean and punched him hard in the jaw, sending Dean to the floor, before punching him again.

"No! Stop! Please!" Castiel cried as he pressed his hands hard against the wound. Azazel stopped punching Dean and glared as Castiel, yellow eyes piercing sapphire blue. Castiel's breath hitched as Azazel moved towards him.

"No! Leave him alone!" Dean cried as he spat out blood. Castiel looked at Dean with pure fear in his eyes. Dean tried to stand up. Castiel suddenly cried out when Azazel kicked Castiel where the wound was, forcing the Angel onto his back. Azazel smirked as he pressed his foot on the wound. Castiel whimpered, trying desperately not to black out, knowing full well he might not come back.

Azazel was suddenly wrenched backwards Dean, who had managed to regain his footing. Dean wrestled Azazel to the ground, throwing a punch to the yellow eyed man's face. Azazel felt around on the floor for the knife. Smirking when he found it, he gripped his hand around the handle.

"I don't think so!" A female voice called out. "Drop the knife Azazel." Azazel growled, letting go of the knife and pushing Dean off him. Dean looked up to see Officer Jody standing over them with a gun in her hand and 4 other officers behind her. "Arrest him." Officer Jody put her gun in her belt as two of the officers arrested Azazel, explaining his rights as they dragged him out the house. "We should call and ambulance to take him." Jody indicated to Castiel.

"He won't make it. I need to get to Gabriel. He can heal him." Dean groaned as he reached for the phone on the side. He dialled Gabriel's number and waited while Officer Jody pressed a tea towel to Castiel's wound.

_"__Cassie? You alright?" _Gabriel asked upon picking up the phone.

"Gabriel! Castiel's been stabbed." Dean told him.

_"__I'm on my way." _Gabriel replied.

"I don't think he'll make it. I-I'll have to meet you in the street." Dean stuttered before hanging up. "Cas, stay with me, baby, okay?" Dean kissed Castiel's forehead before scooping the Angel up in his arms and carrying him out, bridle style, with Officer Jody following behind. Dean ran down the street with Castiel in his arms.

"Don't you leave me, Cas. You promised you wouldn't leave me." Dean whispered as he ran.

"'m sorry, Dean…" Castiel whimpered.

"No, don't apologise, just don't die." Dean told him.

"Hurts…" Castiel's voice broke as a tear ran down his face.

"I know, buddy. I know." Dean sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. It's didn't even occur to me until you text. I'm sorry." A tear fell down Dean's face. Castiel reached up and wiped it away.

"Not y-your fault." Castiel whispered. "I love you."

"Don't you dare go all 'last words' shit on me, you understand?" Dean growled. Castiel nodded weakly.

"DEAN!" Gabriel shouted from the end of the street, Sam following behind in casual clothing. Dean realised Sam must have been released, but didn't let it concern him. Dean ran forward at twice the speed he had been running at.

"GABRIEL!" Dean shouted. "HURRY!" Dean looked down at Castiel in his arms, who was about to lose consciousness. "Cas, stay with me! Don't you dare leave!" Castiel went limp in Dean's arms. "Cas!"

"Dean!" Gabriel immediately pressed his hand over Castiel's wound, using his powers to heal the wound. "Cassie?!" Gabriel took Castiel's head in his hands. "Castiel!"

"Cas?! Come on, man. Come on, baby, wake up." Dean couldn't hide the tears as he fell to his knees, holding Castiel close to his chest. "Cas, come on. You said you wouldn't leave me…" Dean whispered. Sam caught up, placing a hand on Gabriel's shoulder while looking worriedly at Cas. Castiel stirred in Dean's arms. "Cas?" Dean loosened his grip on the young Angel. Castiel's eyes opened, sapphire blue meeting emerald green.

"Dean?" Castiel blinked.

"Oh god, Cas." Dean sighed in relief, hugging Castiel close and kissing the top of the Angel's head. Castiel clung to Dean's shirt.

"Dean…" Castiel breathed in his lovers scent; leather, pie and old spices. "You came…"

"Of course I came, Cas. I love you." Dean nuzzled his forehead against Castiel's. Castiel smiled.

"I love you too, Dean."

About three hours later, Jody had gone back to the station after taking evidence and notes off the boys. Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel were sat in the garden having the picnic Gabriel had planned for his and Sam's anniversary. Dean was feeding Castiel strawberries, while Sam sat with Gabriel in his lap facing him and kissing Sam's face repeatedly.

"Hey, Sammy? I'm glad you've been let outta hospital." Dean smiled. "It's your turn to wash up."

"Cheers, Dean." Sam threw him a bitch face.

"I can do it, Dean." Castiel volunteered.

"Heck no. You nearly died today. You get time off." Dean kissed Castiel's forehead.

"This it? No more being chased? No more Crowley and his minions?" Sam asked.

"You'd better believe it, kiddo." Gabriel smiled.

"Thank god." Sam laughed. "I was scared I'd have to murder someone."

"You and me both." Dean chuckled.

"Sammich? Can we get a dog?" Gabriel asked out of the blue.

"You know what? I meant to ask you that." Sam laughed. "Of course we can."

"Awesome." Gabriel smiled, shifting besides Sam and leaning back, lying on the grass. Sam smiled down at him. "What?" Gabriel asked.

"Nothing. Just, you glow in the evening sun." Sam smiled. "You glow gold."

"I can't help being a handsome devil." Gabriel smirked. Sam chuckled.

"No, you can't."

"Dean? I found this in the cupboard." Castiel smiled, presenting Dean with a pie. Dean smiled.

"Thanks, baby." Dean smiled, kissing Castiel's forehead. "Pies here!" Dean shouted, putting the pie on the picnic rug.

"Dean sharing his pie? I thought I'd never see the day." Sam chuckled.

Dean thought about his life as he watched everyone eating their pie. He watched as Sam fed Gabriel some pie off his fork, then laugh as Gabriel got some cream on his lip. Sam kissed it off. Dean smiled. His brother was finally happy after so long. Dean turned to look at Castiel, who was watching a bee as it landed on his plate. Castiel watched it curiously before it flew off and buzzed around the flowers, where Misty jumped at it, trying to catch it in her paw. Dean chuckled. He had the most beautiful Angel in the world and the most adorable and cuddly pet kitten. Dean glanced at the stuffed beanie toys, all sat next to each other, on the picnic rug.

He had a family.

His life was perfect.

**_Okay, so that's the end. I couldn't bring myself to kill anyone because I'm soft and I think you'd all hate me so... yup. I hope you enjoyed my story! :D_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay guys. I wrote a side story for this! **

**It's called: 'Shattered Soul and Weakened Wings: Sam's Story'**

**This one focuses on how Sam found Gabriel and took him in and what they did together. It also focuses on how Jess gets jealous of Sam's relationship with Gabriel. You should read :)**


	25. ssaww blog

**_Shattered Soul and Weakened Wings fics now have an ask blog on tumblr! It's called ask-ssaww. You can ask any character in the story anything you want, submit things, look at stuff I've edited and written and you can ask me thing about the story as well. :)_**


End file.
